


Hard Lines

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anders meets the four Alpha-Alpha's, Anders spares two of the Alpha-Alpha's, Attraction, Begging for more, Begging to be bread, Chris loses control on Anders, Discovering his Omega half, Finding out his secret, Forced Breeding, Lady Dimitrescu makes a new kinkier offer to Anders and Chris, Lady Dimitrescu offers help, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasms, Rape, Secrets Revealed, Serious size difference, Sweet cum, Tasting the seed of an Alpha -Alpha shifter, The Alpha-Alpha's, The Alpha-Alpha's decide to breed Anders, The heir of Redfield is born, The pouch, discovering a bond, forbidden union, forced to take his knot, in need of his seed, teasing his hole with his knot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: When Anders is rejected as a personal assistant but then suddenly get's the job he is thrilled. There is something unusual about his new boss Chris, he senses a great deal of power and strength from the man. Anders is more than a little attracted to the large man, even more so when he walks in one morning to find Chris naked drying his hair. Chris guards his secret closely, but his attraction to Anders is undeniable. Chris violates Anders one night while under the control of another and forces Anders to take his knot. The journey begins when Anders and Chris discover that neither are what they seem. An ancient power, Lady Dimitrescu offers her help, but for a price.  Anders and Chris become the hunted, Lady Dimitrescu makes a new offer to Anders and Chris, one with a sexual twist. Who new what a kinky large lady she was, Anders and Chris may just find out just how deep her dark and twisted mind can go.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Anders felt a little nervous as he waited for his interview. Mr. Anderson, Mr. Redfield will see you now, said the man from behind the desk. Anders stood up and proceeded through the door into the office. Once inside Anders saw a rather large man sitting behind a desk typing, the man stopped and looked at Anders with a strange expression on his face. Anders approached the desk and extended his hand, Hi Mr. Redfield I’m Anders Anderson, said Anders. The man stood and Anders looked at the size of the man. The man stood 6’5” and even through the dress shirt and slacks Anders could tell the man was in incredible shape, probably ex-military, thought Anders. Chris stood and looked at Anders and shook his hand, Hi I’m Anders Anderson. Chris Redfield, said Chris.

Anders sat down and Chris opened a file, I see you have a Master’s degree in Social Work, said Chris. Yes, said Anders, I taught Social Work for seven years and worked for the National Association of Social Work for eleven years, said Anders. You have some very impressive recommendations in your file Anders. I’m curious, what makes you think that you would make a good personal assistant for me. Asked Chris? I very organized and detailed in my work, it will be my responsibility to anticipate what you need before you ask me, smiled Anders. Hmm, said Chris, and you think you can “anticipate” what I need? Once I get to know you, absolutely, said Anders. Chris stood and extended his hand to Anders, thank you for coming in Anders, said Chris and shook his hand. 

Anders smiled and left the office closing the door behind him. Chris sat down, he had smelled the scent of witch when the man walked through the door, but there was something else in the man’s scent, something sweet and attractive to Chris. Anders walked to the coffee shop to meet up with his brother Alex. Anders ordered his coffee and sat down with Alex. Well how did it go, asked Alex? Awful, said Anders, the interview was over before it began, said Anders. What happened said Alex? He said I had impressive recommendations, he asked me why I would make a good assistant and that was it, said Anders. I’m sorry, said Alex. There was something different about him, said Anders. What, said Alex, did you sense something? No I was too nervous when I met him, he’s a big guy, said Anders. You’ll find something, said Alex. Liam walked into Chris’ office, how did the interview go, asked Liam? Chris shrugged his shoulders. Liam sat down across from Chris’ desk, that’s the fourth applicant in two days, said Liam. Liam picked up Anders file and looked through it. This guy has a great resume and amazing recommendations, did you see these, asked Liam? Yeah, I saw them, said Chris, he’s also a witch. So, said Liam, we had other witch’s work for us before without any problems. Chris stared out the window, there was something about Anders that Chris could not pin down. Call and offer Anders the job, said Chris. 

Anders turned on the porch light and turned to go into the Kitchen when his cell rang. Hello, said Anders. Anders, this is Liam Adams from the Redfield Law Office, how are you? I’m great, said Anders. Glad to hear it, said Liam, I’m calling to offer you the personal assistant job if you’re interested, said Liam. Anders was stunned, he thought for sure that he had blown the interview with Chris. Yes, said Anders. Great, be here tomorrow morning at 9 am and we’ll get all of the paperwork out of the way, said Liam. Sure, said Anders, and thank you. Anders called his brothers, Alex and Alan. Oh my god, said Anders, the law office just called and offered me the position, said Anders. That’s great said Alan. See you did better than you thought, said Alex.

Anders and his brothers talked for twenty minutes and Anders hung up. The next morning Anders arrived at the office to find Liam waiting for him. Right on time, said Liam, that’s a good sign. I’m Liam, Anders as they shook hands. Anders completed all of the paperwork that Liam had given him and Liam showed Anders around the office and how to schedule Chris’ appointments. Anders sensed frustration, but it wasn’t coming from Liam, it was coming from behind him. The door opened and Chris walked in. Anders was suddenly overwhelmed by all of the feelings he was sensing, the strongest being power. There was a tremendous amount of power coming from Chris. Good morning Mr. Redfield, said Anders. Chris walked by towards his office, call me Chris as he entered his office.

Don’t take it personally, he’s pretty much like that all the time, laughed Liam. I left my extension here for you, so if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to call. My office is at the end of the hall, feel free to stop by, said Liam. Anders smiled and thanked Liam. Chris came out of his office carrying a large handful of post it notes. He sat all of the notes in front of Anders. I need you to place all of these appointments in my schedule, said Chris. Anders looked down at the stack, sure, said Anders. What would you like for me to do it there is a scheduling conflict between appointments, asked Anders? Put them to the side and we will review them, said Chris. Anders smiled and opened Chris’ schedule and began to enter the times and dates.

Anders sensed someone approaching, the sense of happy was strong. Anders looked up and seen a short Blonde coming towards him wearing a smile. You must be Anders, said the blonde? I’m Lisa extending her hand. Anders. So you got stuck with the old man, said Lisa? Old man, said Anders? Lisa nodded her head towards Chris’ office. He’s not that old said Anders. He’s like forty-five, said Lisa. That’s not that old, besides I’m forty-four, said Anders. GET OUT, said Lisa, what kind of night cream do you use because you look nowhere near forty-four? Anders laughed, just some lavender and rose water. How old are you, asked Anders? I’m twenty-two, said Lisa, Anders wanted to smack her. It’s almost lunch time, want to have lunch together, asked Lisa? 

Sure, said Anders, but I have to run out and grab something. Perfect, said Lisa, I’ll take you to Cal’s. What’s that, asked Anders? It’s this great sandwich shop about a block from here, said Lisa, the food is really yummy and so is Cal. Sure, said Anders. Great, we will leave in about an hour, said Lisa. Anders picked up the four appointments that he could not schedule and walked to Chris’ door and knocked on the door frame. Yes, said Chris. I have four of your appointments that were in conflict with others, said Anders. What about the other appointments, asked Chris? They are all in your schedule, said Anders. Chris stopped typing and looked at Anders, all of them, asked Chris? Yes, said Anders, if you have a moment I would like to go over your schedule with you. 

Anders sensed happiness from Chris, then it was gone. Please come in, said Chris. Anders walked over next to Chris and brought up his schedule. Chris caught the scent of the man and his cologne, it was soft, sweet and very alluring. Anders sensed arousal but then it was gone, he wondered if there was something wrong with empathic abilities. I color coded your appointments, said Anders. Red is for court dates, blue is for client meetings, yellow is for attorney meetings, and green is for personal business, said Anders. Anders sensed happiness from Chris. I am impressed, said Chris and smiled. Anders looked at Chris when he smiled, the man was definitely hot. Chris smelled attraction coming from Anders and turned and looked at him as he continued to explain his system of scheduling. 

The man was very handsome, Chris notice the light brown hair and deep blues. He had a compact frame, slim but not too slim, and the toned muscles of his arms. Chris continued down and noticed the small round ass on the man, perfect for fucking, thought Chris. Anders sensed arousal again and then it was gone. This is great Anders, said Chris smiling. You’re welcome said Anders as he walked out of Chris’ office. Chris watched the little round ass walk out his door, Chris licked his lips. Lisa took Anders to the sandwich shop and introduced him to Cal. Cal was tall, short reddish-brown hair, a very nicely trimmed beard and big green eyes, Cal welcomed Anders and filled their order. When Cal returned with the order, he handed Anders and Lisa each a sandwich, Anders went to pay but Cal said it was on him as a welcome gift.

Thank you said Anders, my pleasure said Cal. Maybe I’ll run into you sometime smiled Cal? Anders switched off his computer and picked up his jacket and walked to Chris’ doorway. Do you need anything before I leave, asked Anders? No, I good, great work today Anders, said Chris. Anders smiled, thanks, said Anders. Chris noticed the amazing smile that Anders had and it made him smile back. Good night said Anders. Good night said Chris. Anders was cooking while Alex poured everyone a glass of wine. Alan was setting the table. Alex walked over to Anders and handed him a glass of wine. To your first day, as they clinked glasses. Alan came in from the dining room, table is ready, said Alan. So what does your boss look like, asked Alex? Is he hot, asked Alan?   
Anders smiled, he is an attractive man, he’s about 6’ 5”, short black hair, always has a 5 O’clock shadow, brown eyes, and I would guess he would weigh between 185 to 200 pounds, said Anders. I bet he’s hung, said Alex and the three brothers laughed. I don’t think I’ll ever find that out, said Anders. Chris walked out to Anders desk to leave a file, he looked down and seen Anders scarf, he must have forgotten to take it with him thought Chris. Chris brought the scarf up to his nose and inhaled deeply taking the man’s scent and that of his cologne into his nose. Electric shot through Chris’ cock and he began to get hard. Chris reached down and rubbed his hardening cock as he breathed in the man’s scent. Chris unfastened his pants and allowed his thick eight inches to spring free.

Chris began to stroke his cock while imaging sliding into Anders ass. Chris’ canines extended and his eyes turned amber, Chris was really turned on by this man’s scent. Chris began to stroke his cock harder and faster until he shot all over Anders chair. Chris cleaned himself and Anders chair before leaving for the night. Thanks for helping with clean up guys. Have you sensed anything from your boss, asked Alex? It’s weird, said Anders, I sensed a great deal of power from him, then nothing. I sensed other thing as well, but then, nothing. It’s like some kind of wall or interference happens, said Anders. I thought maybe my empathic abilities were on the fritz, said Anders. Be careful, said Alan, you don’t know what he could be. I’m pretty sure he’s mortal, maybe he is just immune to my abilities, I mean it has happened before, said Anders. 

The brothers hugged as Alex and Alan left. The next day Anders was working on some documents for Chris when he noticed that one of the documents belonged to Liam. Anders got up and walked down to give the document to Lisa, but Lisa was not at her desk. Anders knocked on Liam’s door frame. Hey Anders, what can I do for you, asked Liam? Suddenly Liam jerked his head up and looked at Anders, you’ve been with Chris, said Liam. Anders found the comment strange, yeah I was in his office with him maybe ten minutes ago said Anders. Liam could smell his alpha’s seed on the witch. Anyway, I think this belongs to you, said Anders, and handed him the document and returned to his desk. Liam walked to Chris’ office, as he passed by Anders desk the smell of the Alpha was everywhere and strong. Liam entered Chris’ office and closed the door. You bedded Anders, said Liam? Chris looked up, what are you talking about, said Chris? He just came to my office to return a document and I smelled your seed on him, said Liam. And just now when I walked by his desk, your smell is everywhere on his desk, said Liam. Chris smiled, it’s not what you think, said Chris. I had a little release last night and I must not have gotten all of it cleaned off his chair, said Chris. Chris he cannot walk around with your scent on him like that, it could attract other shifters, and they may want to hurt him because they smell you on him, said Liam. Chris knew Liam was right, so what do we do, said Chris? He will need to bathe and change his clothes, said Liam. 

And how do we do that asked Chris? I mean I just can’t walk up to him and say, Hey Anders you need to go home and take a bath and change your clothes because you smell like my cum, said Chris. Liam looked around Chris office and seen Chris coffee cup and picked it up. The coffee was cold, I hope this works, said Liam. Liam walked out of Chris office and up behind Anders and poured the cold coffee over Anders’ head. Anders jumped from his chair, WHAT THE HELL, yelled Anders. OH GOD ANDERS, I’M SO SORRY, said Liam. The cup slipped from my hand and I caught it, but the cup was upside down, said Liam. Chris had to cover the smile that was on his face. Chris walked over to Anders, it’s alright there is a shower in my office bathroom.

Liam will go to the department store a few blocks down and bring you back some fresh new clothes, said Chris. What size clothing do you wear, asked Liam? Medium in a shirt, 30/30 in pants, said Anders. Got it, said Liam as he headed out the door. Follow me said Chris as he took Anders to the bathroom in his office. Use whatever you like, said Chris, towels are in the closet. Chris looked down at Anders covered in the coffee and thought to himself, now that’s how I like my coffee, cream, sugar, and ready to be licked off Anders. Chris smiled, I’ll be out front, I’m afraid the door handle is broken and the door does not stay closed, said Chris.   
Anders peeled the coffee-stained clothes off and got into the shower. Anders poured some of the body wash and a cloth and began to wash. Anders rinsed and stepped out of the shower. Chris stepped back into his office and peered around the door and into the bathroom, he saw Anders stepping out and begin to dry himself. Chris noticed that Anders had a nice cock, nowhere the size of Chris’ but very nice. He watched as Anders propped his leg up to dry it giving Chris the perfect view of his beautiful ass. Chris could feel his cock getting hard and then he heard the front door open. Chris walked out to see Liam returning with the clothes. Liam handed Chris the bag, Chris walked to the doorway of his office. Anders, called Chris, I have your clothes.

Anders wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to where Chris was. Chris looked down at Anders wearing nothing but a towel, his short light brown hair still wet and those blue eyes looking up at him. Chris knew he had to get away from him fast, he handed Anders the bag and turned and walked away. Anders returned to the bathroom and finish drying off and got dressed, he walked out to where Chris and Liam were standing next to his desk. The blue shirt that Liam had picked out for Anders complimented his eyes well and the jeans hugged his round little ass to perfection, thought Chris. Anders noticed that his chair was gone and a different chair now sat in its place. Chris took the bag of coffee-stained clothes from Anders, I’ll have these clean and returned to you tomorrow, said Chris. You don’t have to do that, said Anders. I insist, said Chris. 

Anders looked at the clock four thirty, almost time to leave thought Anders. A delivery man walked in carrying a large box. Delivery for Chris Redfield, said the delivery man. Anders signed for the package. Anders opened the box and it was evidence files for Chris’ case tomorrow. Anders called Chris and told him about the files. Chris asked Anders to put the information in order by date and he would pick them up at 1pm tomorrow, Anders looked in the box and there were a lot of files. Anders took the box into the conference room and began sorting the files. Anders had gotten through more than half the files and looked at the clock, eleven-thirty. Anders decided to call it a night and finish in the morning. Anders set the alarm and locked the door and began walking to his car. 

Anders hears a woman screaming from the other end of the parking lot and ran in the direction of the screams. Anders can see a man holding a woman down on the ground and he has a knife. Anders runs up behind the man and places his hand on the man’s shoulder and says, PAIN, as he focused his empathic energy into the man. The man falls to the ground screaming in pain. Anders helps the woman up and the two run towards the woman’s car which was parked down from Anders. The woman gets in her car. Lock your doors and get out of here, said Anders. The woman does as Anders tells her and fly’s out of the parking lot. Anders gets in his car and does the same. A pair of amber colored eyes had been watching from the shadows and Chris steps out and walks over to the man on the ground. 

Chris grabs the man by his shirt and pulls him up to his face. Chris’ canines extend and his eyes remain amber, I better never see you around here again, said Chris. The man jumps up and runs away terrified by what he saw. Chris looks in the direction that Anders left in, so just how powerful are you, said Chris? Chris arrived at the compound and took Anders clothes inside with him to wash. Chris opened a beer and took the clothes to the washer. As Chris was putting the clothes in the washer, he came across Anders underwear and set them to the side. Chris started the washer and walked to his bedroom carrying the beer and the underwear. Chris set the beer and the underwear on his night stand and got undressed.

Chris laid on his bed and took Anders underwear and began to smell the man’s scent and cologne on them Chris began to stroke his cock which was already hard from the anticipation. Chris could imagine Anders sucking Chris deep in his throat, feeling the man want to take all of, but unable to. Chris imagined Anders sitting on his cock and his knot right up against Anders hole. Fuck me Anders, said Chris as he stroked his cock imagining he was deep in Anders ass. Chris love the idea of fucking Anders. He could imagine putting Anders face down and ass up. Driving his cock all the way down to his knot and spread Anders ass a little with his knot. Chris began to cum and shot stream after stream high into the air and feeling it fall back down on him. 

Anders got an early start so he could finish the evidence files for Chris. Chris could hear someone come in and sniffed the air, Anders said Chris as he closed his eyes. Anders walked into Chris’ office to check the schedule and there stood Chris completely naked towel drying his hair. OH MY GOD, yelled Anders and turns around. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone was here, said Anders. It’s alright Anders, I go for a run every morning before I come in and I just get ready here, said Chris as he slid on a pair of underwear. Oh Chris, I am so sorry, said Anders. You can turn around now, said Chris. Anders turned and Chris was in his underwear, Chris, I’m so sorry, said Anders. Chris started laughing, you act like you’ve never seen a naked man before, said Chris? 

I mean I’ve seen a naked man before, said Anders, I’ve just never seen my boss, man naked said, Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and took him by the shoulders, it’s…..no….big….deal, said Chris. I have files to organize said Anders and walked to the conference room. Anders tried to focus on the files but the image of Chris being naked kept popping into his head, and what was that weird looking knot at the base of his dick, wondered Anders. Anders finally got the files in order and took them into Chris’ office. Just ad Anders was going to set the box on the table one of the handles broke and the files fell on the floor. Damn it, said Anders. Anders got down on his hands and knees and began to pull the files back into a pile.

Anders did not know that Chris had been standing by the bookshelf and saw everything. Chris watched the man’s round little ass sway and he piled up the files and placed them back into the box. Anders went to stand and was startle by Chris standing right next to him and dropped the box again, but Chris caught it. Need some help said Chris smiling? Anders tried to sense Chris but couldn’t, wow that is some reflex you have said Anders. Thanks, said Chris. Chris could smell the scent of cologne Anders was wearing and he began to feel a tightness in his underwear. How he would love to put Anders on his knees and fuck his mouth right now. Chris, said Anders, you’re going to be late if you don’t get going. Right said Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders called his brother and had them come over for dinner. So how was your day, asked Alex? Oh, you know the usual, assemble some cases, made calls, saw Chris naked, just a normal day, said Anders. Alan almost chocked on the Chinese food. Wait, did you say you saw Chris naked, said Alan? Yes, said Anders. Well, don’t just sit there tell us what happened, said Alex? Well, I went in early to finish up the files from yesterday and I walked into Chris office to get the schedule and he was standing there completely naked drying his hair with a towel. And, said Alan? Oh my god, he’s huge, said Anders. I knew it, said Alan. So is that all you did was look, asked Alex? Oh no, he grabbed me and threw on the table and had his way with me several times, said Anders. 

You turned around and covered your face with your hands didn’t you, said Alex? Of course that’s what I did, I was so embarrassed, said Anders. And then he stood there in his underwear and kept telling me it was alright and I could barely maintain eye contact with him, said Anders. I think something must be wrong with him though, said Anders. He has the weird swelling or knot like thing at the base of his dick, said Anders. Knot, said Alan and Alex? Yeah, kind of hard to explain, said Anders. You just had to be there, said Anders. You guys want to check out the farmers market with me tomorrow morning, asked Anders? Sure, said Alex. I’m in, said Alan. Anders got ready for bed and drifted off. Anders stopped at the office to pick up his planner, Anders went to his desk and picked up his planner.

Anders, could you come in here for a moment, said Chris? Anders set down his planner and his Bag and walked into Chris’ office. What’s up, said Anders? Chris got up and walked over to Anders, this, said Chris and he grabbed Anders and kissed him. Anders could feel Chris’ tongue against his and Anders kissed him back. Chris began to pull at Anders clothes removing them as he removed his own. Chris put Anders on the couch and stood before him, his cock fully hard. Anders leaned forward and took Chris huge cock in his mouth and pushed Chris to the very back of his throat. Chris moaned and fucked Anders mouth, swallow that cock said Chris. Anders could feel heat inside of him rising. Chris pulled out of Anders and place him on his hands and knees.

Chris got behind Anders and began to rub the head of his cock against his hole, Chris entered Anders and Anders gasped. Chris slid his entire length into Anders and began to thrust. Anders was lost in the feeling of Chris being so deep in him. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, fuck me Anders, said Chris. Chris began to slam hard into Anders and Anders beg for more. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, you want more, said Chris, I’m going to fuck you with my knot, said Chris. This made Anders panic as Chris began to pull Anders back on his knot and push into Anders harder. No, said Anders. Chris pushed harder and Anders could feel the knot entering him, and then suddenly the knot was inside him. Anders sat up in his bed breathing heavy from the dream. What the hell was that all about, thought Anders? It felt less like a dream to Anders and more like a warning. 

The next day the three of them went to the farmer’s market. Anders spotted some really nice large tomatoes and walked over to investigate. Wow, these are great. I’ll take four please, said Anders. I don’t sell to your kind, said the woman behind the stand. Before Anders could say a word, he heard, CIATETA, boomed a voice behind her. Anders looked and it was Chris, the woman lowered her head. Chris walked over to the woman, I think you need to go and help unpack, said Chris. The woman turned keeping her head lowered and walked away. Chris walked over to Anders, I’m so sorry, she can be….testy sometimes said Chris. Who are your friends, asked Chris? This is my brother Alex and my other brother Alan. Guys this is my boss, Chris Redfield. 

The two brothers smiled and said Hi. Liam walked up behind Chris, WHOA, said Alex and Alan. Liam was wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt like Chris. Redfield Farms, read the shirt. Wait, you run a farm and have a law practice, said Anders? Chris smiled a devastating smile at Anders, sure do, said Chris. Wow, that is impressive Mr. Redfield, said Anders. What can I get for you, asked Chris? I will take four of these large tomatoes. Two of your cantaloupe’s. A bundle of the carrots. Are those peaches, said Anders? Yes, said Chris, I picked them myself this morning. I’ll take a bushel, said Anders. A bushel, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. You must really like peaches, said Chris. Well, I’ll can some, freeze some, turn the rest into cobbler and pies, said Anders. 

You make cobbler, said Chris? He makes the best cobbler, said Alex. I love peach cobbler, said Chris. Well, I guess I will have to bring you some in when I make it next, using my secret ingredient, said Anders. Chris leaned down to Anders, what’s the secret ingredient, asked Chris? Anders leaned in closer to Chris, if I told you, then it wouldn’t be a secret would it, said Anders. The both laughed. Alex lightly hit Alan and nodded his head toward Anders and Chris and smiled. Let me deal with something really quick and I’ll help you to your car, said Chris. Chris walked over to Ciateta, we do not treat people like that, said Chris. They’re witches, I can smell them, said Ciateta. I don’t care if they’re zombies, we don’t treat people like that, said Chris, especially one of my employees.

I want you to return back to the compound, said Chris. Yes Alpha, said Ciateta. Chris and Liam carried the fresh produce to Anders car and place it in the trunk. Chris, you wouldn’t know anyone here that sells fresh or dried herbs do you, asked Anders? Yeah, said Chris, what are you looking for, asked Chris? I’m looking for woodland violets, said Anders. Chris thought for a moment, you mean the little purple flower that grow all over the place, asked Chris? Yes, I have not been able to find any in the wild, and I’m out, said Anders. Well you are in luck, said Chris, it grows all over the place where I live. Really, said Anders? Sure, if you would like to come by, you can have as much as you want, said Chris. That would be fantastic, said Anders. 

Well, I can’t do it today, my brothers and I are going to try and create my raised bed gardens today, if we can figure out how to get the huge ties into place, said Anders. How about Liam and I drop by after we are done here and see if we can give you a hand, said Chris? No, it’s the weekend and I don’t want to take up your time, said Anders. It’s no trouble, really, said Chris. I bet we can have all of the ties in place in less than twenty minutes said Chris? Chris, these things are huge, and they had to be unloaded off the truck with a loader. I’ll tell you what, said Chris, If Liam and I can get the ties in place in twenty minutes or less, you have to make me a peach cobbler, said Chris? And if you can’t then you have to help me dig woodland violets tomorrow, said Anders. The two shook hands. I’ll text you my address, said Anders. 

As Chris and Liam were driving to Anders house, Liam looks at Chris. I couldn’t help but notice how you were flirting with Anders, said Liam. I wasn’t flirting with Anders, said Chris. Yes, you were, said Liam and as your Beta it’s my job to protect you. What are you talking about, said Chris? You like Anders, said Liam. I mean if you want to bed him, then bed him, give him the most incredible night of his life, make him cum like he will never cum again, said Liam. But that’s all you ever be able to do with him, said Liam. Shifter law forbids a union between wolf shifters and witches, it’s punishable by death Chris, said Liam. I KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING LAW SAY’S, yelled Chis. I’m just worried that he is going to trigger your heat and you could lose control and try to mate with him, said Liam. 

Even if he survived the mating, and there is a good chance he wouldn’t, the council would have you and Anders killed. That would break the treaty we have with the witch’s council, it would mean war Chris, said Liam. Oh that would be fantastic, mocked Alex. But if I win you have to help me dig woodland violets, mocked Alan. Would you two knock it off, said Anders? Hey we weren’t the one flirting with his boss like a shameless hussy, said Alex. I was not flirting, said Anders, and neither was he. He’s straight, said Anders. Alan walked over to Anders and put his hand on his shoulder, big bad straight guys, do not flirt with little gay guys like us, and he was flirting with you, said Alan. Are you high, said Anders?

He was just being nice was all, said Anders. Alex and Alan started laughing, if you say so, laughed Alex. About twenty minutes later Chris and Liam arrived. Alright, show us these bad ass ties you have, said Chris. Anders led Chris and Liam to the backyard and showed the stacked rail road ties. Chris and Liam looked at each other and laughed. You should probably get started on my cobbler, said Chris winking. Anders, Alex and Alan watched as the two men walked over to the stacked ties, each man picking one up and placing it on their shoulder. Chris turned to Anders, where do you want them, asked Chris? You can place them over there along the orange paint lines, said Anders. Chris and Liam walked over and lined up the ties along the orange paint line.

That is so hot, said Alan. I hope Liam knows how to work on plumbing, because he just made me flood my basement, said Alex. Chris and Liam busted out laughing at Alex’ comment, good thing they don’t know a shifter’s hearing is highly sensitive, said Liam. Liam looked over and smiled at Alex. Chris and Liam walked over to get more ties. Looks like I have a cobbler to make, said Anders, as he walked in the house. Twenty minutes later, Chris walks into Anders kitchen, all done said Chris. Your cobbler is in the oven, said Anders. Good, said Chris. Why don’t you go have a seat, I’ll bring out some iced tea for everyone? Anders came out with a large pitcher of ice tea and poured everyone a glass. Anders walked over to the newly formed garden; he was definitely impressed.

Chris walked up behind Anders, what do you think, asked Chris. This is great, said Anders, thank you. You’re welcomed, said Chris. Please stay for dinner, said Anders? I guess we could do that said Chris, smiling at Anders. Liam turned to Alex, so I hear you’re having some trouble with your basement being flooded, said Liam? Alex almost choked on his iced tea. I could have sworn I heard you say something about me flooding your basement, said Liam smiling at Alex. Alex went completely red in the face. Oh my god, you heard that, said Alex? Liam leaned in close to Alex, I have very, very good hearing smiled Liam. Alex was completely lost in Liam the dark blonde hair, blue eyes and the things Alex wanted to do with that man’s beard. 

Maybe we should go and I can have a look at that plumbing problem you seem to be having, said Liam. Follow me, said Alex. Alex spoke to Anders and Alan telepathically, do not call me for the rest of the day, and night, I’ll call you. Anders spoke back, what’s going on, asked Anders? Liam is going to fix my plumbing for me. Anders busted out laughing as did Alan. Chris looked at Anders, did I miss something said Chris? Nothing, just a brother thing said Anders. Anders and Chris sat down with Alan. Alan looked at his phone, I got to go, said Alan. What about dinner, said Anders. Mike just texted me, he’s back in town. Byeeeeeee, said Alan. Well, dinner for two it is, said Anders. Anders went into the house and took the cobbler out of the oven and sat it near a window to cool.

Anders went to walk back out when he caught site of Chris rinsing his shirtless body with the garden hose. Anders watched as the water flowed over his abs, how he could see each muscle in the man’s arms and back as he held the hose over his head. Then the dream from last night flashed before him, almost like it was cautioning him. Anders watched as Chris walked to the truck and took out a clean shirt and put it on. Anders could not deny it any longer, he wanted Chris. Anders made fried chicken for him and Chris and cobbler for dessert. Oh my god, where did you learn to cook like that, asked Chris? My family are all cooks, in a way, said Anders. So tell me about Anders, said Chris? Not a lot to tell, said Anders. You got a sweetheart, said Chris smiling? 

No, said Anders. I was engaged a year ago, but we called it off, said Anders. She broke your heart, said Chris? “He” broke my heart, said Anders. I’m sorry to hear that, said Chris. Wow, said Anders, me telling you I was engaged to a man doesn’t freak you out, said Anders? Chris laughed, I enjoy some guy time myself, said Chris. No way, said Anders. I’m serious, said Chris. I mean I’ve never been engaged or had a long-term relationship with a guy, but I do enjoy the company from time to time, said Chris. Night had come, would you like some wine, asked Anders? Sure, said Chris. Anders poured each one of them a glass and turned the radio on low in the background. The two talked and drank wine, I’m serious, said Anders. 

Dating scares you, a hot little number like you is scared to date, said Chris? The whole online dating thing was just a disaster for me, said Anders. None of the dates looked like their on-line picture, or the picture was twenty years old laughed Anders. What age range were you going for, said Chris? My age range, said Anders, mid-forties. No way you are you are in your forties, said Chris. I’m forty-four, said Anders. If I was going to lie about my age, I would make myself younger not older, laughed Anders. I thought you were in you early thirties, said Chris. Anders raised his wine glass to Chris, thank you sir, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, I love this song, said Chris, dance with me. Sure, said Anders. Anders and Chris stood, Anders placed his hand on Chris shoulder and Chris placed his hand on Anders’ waist. 

Chris pulled Anders close as they swayed to the music. Anders laid his head against Chris chest and continued to dance. It had been a long time since Anders had laid his head on a strong chest like Chris’ or felt the embrace of strong arms. The two took a step back. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders and Anders returned the kiss. Chris’ cell phone began to ring. Chris looked down at the number it was the compound. Yeah, said Chris. What, said Chris. I’m on my way, said Chris. Is everything alright asked Anders? I’m so sorry, but I have to go, there’s some trouble at home I have to deal with, said Chris. Chris kissed Anders and walked towards his truck. Chris called Liam, I’ll swing by and pick you up, said Chris. Anders turned off the radio and went into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Liam arrived at the compound, where is he, said Chris? Max walked Chris to the body that lay at the edge of the forest. Chris could smell wolf and witch. Any idea what killed him, asked Chris? None, said Max. They are no injuries, no entry wounds, nothing, said Max. Chris saw a small cork laying on the ground and picked it up and smelled it, it smelled awful to Chris. Chris put the small cork in his pocket. Get me the morgue report ASAP, said Chris. What do you think killed him, said Liam? I don’t know, but I’m fucking going to find out, said Chris. Chris addressed the pack. As you all know by now one of our pack was killed tonight, but we don’t know by who or what yet, said Chris. Until we can find who is responsible, you go nowhere by yourself.

Travel in packs of three or more, said Chris. I promise you I will find out who did this and they will pay a terrible price, said Chris. The full moon is in two days, said Liam, should we cancel the run? No, said Chris, we will break the pack into four groups and run that way, said Chris. Anders called Alex the next morning. What are you doing, asked Anders? Sitting on an ice pack, said Alex. Anders started laughing. Wow, sounds like you had some night, said Anders. Oh my god, I am so sore today, but it was so worth it, said Alex. Hey are Liam and Chris related, asked Alex? I don’t know why, asked Anders? Do you remember telling me and Alan about that weird knot thing you saw on Chris? Yes, said Anders. Liam has one too, said Alex. 

That’s weird said Anders, I’ll asked Chris the next time I see him, said Anders. Are you coming over for breakfast, asked Anders? Yeah, I be there in thirty minutes, said Alex. Anders was in the kitchen putting the quiche in the oven when Alan walked in through the back door wearing dark glasses and carrying a cup of coffee. Alan sat down at the table and laid his head down on the table. Anders walked over to him, hard night asked Anders? Alan stuck out his coffee cup to Anders, refill please, said Alan. Alan sat up while Anders poured more coffee for him and took off his sunglasses. Anders walked back over to Alan and handed him the coffee. Anders picked up his cup and sat across from Alan. You look awful, said Anders. 

Mike and I didn’t go to bed until four this morning, strike that, we didn’t fall asleep until four this morning, said Alan. Wow, I take it that a good time was had by all, laughed Anders? Oh yeah, said Alan smiling. Alex finally arrived and Anders served the quiche. So how was your night Alex, asked Alan? It was incredible, said Alex. We got to my house and I mean the door no more closed and he shoved me against the wall the clothes went flying. He is huge, said Alex. What about you Anders did you and Chris make the bed squeak last night, asked Alex? No, but you two were right about Chris, said Anders. Right how, asked Alan? After you left Alan Chris and I ate, had some wine and I told him about how my engagement got called off. He told me that he enjoys a little guy time every once in a while himself, said Anders.

You owe my twenty bucks, said Alex to Alan. Anders looked at his brother and shook his head. So, he asked me to dance with him to this slow song and he kissed me. Did you kiss him back, asked Alex? I did, said Anders. So why didn’t you two get naked and have hot monkey sex, said Alan. Because, his phone rang and there was some kind of family emergency and he had to leave, said Anders. I feel your pain said Alex, because he called Liam and Liam had to go. I so much wanted to wake up in those strong arms of his, said Alex. Chris called Anders. Hey Chris, said Anders. Hey Anders, said Chris. Listen I wanted to call and apologize about last night, said Chris. There is no need to apologize Chris, said Anders.

Well, I feel bad how I left things, said Chris and speaking of that I think we should talk about last night. Sure, said Anders. Why don’t you come over for dinner and we’ll talk, said Anders? How about seven, said Anders? Sound good, I’ll see you then, said Chris. Anders put the Sheppard pie in the oven to bake. Anders needed more rosemary for the salad and went out to cut some more. As Anders was cutting, he sensed he was not alone, someone was watching him, and someone wanted to hurt him. Anders stood up and ran for the house, he had made it almost half way when a tall and strong figure knock him to the ground. Anders felt whoever it was slash his back, Anders screamed and tried to get away. Anders felt claws tearing at the back of his pants, ripping the fabric. 

Anders felt another slash to his back and screamed. Anders heard what he could only describe as a howl and then growling. Whatever was on Anders got up, Anders looked to the side and saw Chris standing there, his eyes shimmered amber, fangs extended from his mouth and long sharp claws grew from his fingertips. The creature on top of Anders bolted into the woods, Chris ran after it until he looked down and saw Anders bleeding and stopped. Chris knelt beside Anders. Anders began to crawl backward telling Chris to stay away. Chris closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Anders watched as the fangs and claws retracted back in to Chris. Anders I can explain, said Chris. Stay the hell away from me, screamed Anders. 

Anders made it into the house and called his brothers. Minutes later two cars pulled up at Anders house. Alex and Alan got out carrying small potion bottle’s. Alex and Alan ran into Anders house. ANDERS, the both yelled, I’m in the kitchen, said Anders. They walk in the kitchen and saw the slash’s on Anders back. Get some towels said Alex. Anders are you alright, said Alex? I think so, said Anders. Did you see what did this to you, asked Alex? No, I didn’t get a good look at it, said Anders. I did, said Chris standing outside of Anders door. Alex grabbed the potion bottle from the table, Anders grabbed his hand, no, don’t said Anders. You said he changed into something when you were being attacked, said Alex. Yes, but whatever it was he scared it away, said Anders. 

Let him in, said Anders. Alan walked over to the door and unlatched it. Alan stepped in front of Chris, one wrong move and you go poof, said Alan. Chris walked over to Anders, I can help heal that, said Chris. What are you, said Anders? I’m a wolf shifter, said Chris. Actually, I’m an Alpha wolf shifter, said Chris. You can change into a wolf, asked Anders? Yes, and so can my pack, said Chris. Your pack, said Anders? Yes, said Chris. So, what was that thing that attacked me out there, said Anders? I’m not sure, but I know it was half wolf, it wasn’t shifted all the way and it feared me as an Alpha, said Chris. Let me help with that, said Chris as he walked over to Anders. This is going to seem weird but trust me, it will work, said Chris. Chris leaned down and licked across one of the wounds on Anders back, a sensation shot through Anders that made him shudder.

That is gross, said Alan. It feels really good, said Anders. Chris leaned up, since I’m an Alpha, my salvia has healing properties, said Chris. So how do you know this thing is part wolf said Alex? I smelled it, said Chris as he licked across the other wound on Anders back, Anders shuddered. You smelled it, said Anders? Yes, said Chris just like I smelled the scent of witch on you the first day we met, as he licked across Anders wound again. Oh my god, said Anders as he shuddered. So, you have known that me and my brothers were witch’s this whole time, said Anders? Yes, said Chris. Alan, looked at Anders back, that licking thing is really working, said Alan. Alex looked at Anders back, Anders it is working, said Alex. Chris leaned down and licked slowly across one of the wounds on Anders back.

Anders grabbed to sides of the counter to brace himself from the sensation Chris was causing. Alright I have a question said Alex, kind of related but not to this particular issue, what’s with the knot thing down there, asked Alex? Chris laughed and licked across Anders back again causing him to shudder. When a shifter finds a mate, the mating ritual is initiated. The shifter will bite his mate on the shoulder and the mate is given the knot. When you say given, you don’t mean like taken off and given, asked Alex? Chris laughed, no sexually, said Chris. Ouch, said Alex. Once the knot has been accepted by the mate the knot begins to swell even more releasing a chemical that causes extreme and constant orgasms, said Chris. Really, said Alex and Alan in unison.

Chris licked across Anders back again, causing him to shudder and call out. Alright said Anders, you think this creature is part wolf part witch, said Anders? Yes, said Chris. You two get ahold of mom and dad and see if they know anything about how this could happen or what it might be, said Anders. Alex and Alan walked into the next room and made their calls. You have a wound just below your waist line but I didn’t want to treat it in front of your brothers, said Chris. Is there somewhere you can lay down so I can treat your wounds? Anders led Chris to his bedroom and closed the door. Where is your shirt asked Anders? It tore off when I shifted partially. I’ll need you to pull your pants down a little, said Chris. Anders lowered his pants a little and laid on the bed. 

Anders could feel the heat from Chris’ body being so close, Chris leaned down and licked the new wound and Chris moved and licked the other two wounds. Chris slid his body up Anders back making sure Anders could feel the heat from him and drew himself close to Anders ear. There something else I need to tell you about my salvia, said Chris. It can also increase your testosterone levels and increase sexual drive, said Chris. Chris leaned down and dragged his tongue across Anders wounds. Chris pulled Anders against his chest, Anders was lost in sensation. Chris whispered in Anders ear, in a few moments you are going to cum like you never have, I think I gave you too much, said Chris. Anders could feel the orgasm building. 

Anders turned to face Chris. Chris looked mesmerized as he watched the orgasm build in Anders. Anders started to breath heavy, Chris watched as the orgasm took Anders. Chris covered Anders mouth with his own to muffle the scream that Anders was releasing. Anders ran his hand down to Chris’ hard dick, I need you, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris’ face, his fangs had extended and his eyes were an orange amber color. Chris what wrong with your eyes, said Anders? Chris got up and looked in the mirror. Shit, said Chris, I have to go said Chris. Chris went outside and shifted and ran into the woods. Anders showered and felt exhausted. Anders said good night to his brothers and went to bed.

Anders got ready and went to work, Anders figured that Chris and Liam would both be there and he would be safe. Anders entered the building and went to his desk. Chris was standing in his doorway, Anders looked up. Good morning said Chris. Good morning, said Anders. Anders desk phone rang and Anders answered it. Mom, I’m fine, said Anders. Alright, said Anders, I’ll call you tonight when I get home, said Anders. Anders walked into Chris office. I’m all ears, said Anders. Chris stopped typing and looked at Anders. What happened to you last night, asked Anders? Being so close to you and tasting you triggered my heat, said Chris. Your heat, said Anders? Alpha’s can enter a state of heat, it’s an intense state of sexual arousal when we want to mate. 

Alpha’s can control their state of arousal better than a regular shifter can, said Chris. So, what happened to you last night, asked Anders? Chris got up and set down next to Anders. Anders, I wanted you so bad last night, once I saw I was going into heat I had to get away from you because if the heat would have taken me, I would have lost control and tried to mate with you, said Chris. You mean the knot thing, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris, my canines had already extended, if I would have lost control, I would have bitten you and then gave you my knot, said Chris. Anders, I want you, more than I have ever wanted anyone ever in my life, said Chris and the feelings you have for me will only grow stronger the more we are around each other, said Chris.

Anders you are a potential mate for me, I can sense it, said Chris. You will begin, if you haven’t already, to have a desire to want to be next to me, said Chris. The more we are around each other the more intense this feeling will become, said Chris. We can never be together, said Chris, it is against shifter law for wolf shifters and witches to mate. Why, asked Anders? I’m not really sure, said Chris but I know the law goes back to the beginning of when shifters first appeared, said Chris. That’s why I had to leave last night, I shifted and ran in the woods until I had full control again, said Chris. I want you to start working from home, said Chris, I have shifters outside your house and Liam is there as well. You won’t see them, but trust me they are there, said Chris smiling. 

Only come into the office when you have to, said Chris. I sorry Anders, I never meant for any of this to happen to you, said Chris. Anders smiled and left for home. Alan and Alex showed up later that day. Did you guys find anything out, asked Anders? Nothing, said Alex and Alan. I just got off the phone with mom, she didn’t have anything either. I think the three of us need to pay a visit to the Witch’s Council library, said Anders. Alan, see what you can find shifter mating. Alex and I will look for anything on witch’s and wolves. The next day the three of them went to the Witches Council’s library. For hours the three poured over books trying to locate anything on witches and wolves. Alan came walking up to the table where Anders and Alex sat.

Alan laid down an open book in front of them. Check this out, said Alan. Alan began to read, so in the twelfth century a coven of witches bought some land outside of Sussex, England. Things went good for a year or so but then a wolf shifter began attacking the witches individually and mating with them. Then on the first full moon after the mating the witch would shift and attack the others in the coven. This happened four times, so the witches set a trap for the shifter and caught him. After studying him they were able to create a potion that would prevent the mating from changing the witch into a shifter, said Alan. Alan turned the page, check it out, a spell and a potion with the list of ingredients. Anders took a picture of the spell and the ingredients for the potion. Anders read through the ingredients,  
Lavender Flowers  
Billings Root  
Wolfs Bane  
Caraway Seed  
Alpha Seed

What the hell is Alpha seed, said Anders? Mary Collins, the librarian came walking over. Do you need some help dears, asked Mary? Mary looked down at the open book, are you having trouble with a shifter dear, asked Mary? I was attacked last night by a wolf shifter, said Anders. Goodness, said Mary, did he try to mate you dear, asked Mary? No, but he did slash my back, said Anders. Mary walked behind Anders and lifted up his shirt, Anders looked at Mary, what are you doing, asked Anders? Well, there’s hardly a mark on you, said Mary. Mary leaned closer to Anders and smelled his skin, you were healed by and Alpha dear, said Mary. How do you know that, asked Anders? You would be surprised what one can learned from these old books, winked Mary. 

Maybe you can help me, said Anders, I have everything on this potion list except for something called “Alpha Seed”. Would the herb room here have it, asked Anders? Oh, my no, said Mary blushing and laughing, we would never keep such a thing like that here, laughed Mary. Besides it has no shelf life, said Mary. Do you know where I might be able to get some, asked Anders? Mary blushed again, you might want to ask the alpha that healed you my dear, said Mary. I’m sure he could give you all you need, if he’s willing, said Mary smiling. Anders suddenly realized what Mary was talking about. You mean it’s his…… Yes dear, it’s his semen, said Mary. Gross, said Alan. Yuck, said Alex. Shit, said Anders. Once you have the seed you will only have about ten minutes to use it, after that it loses its potency, said Mary.

I do remember about forty years ago there were attacks here in Greensboro on witches from a rogue alpha male, said Mary. They were finally able to kill him, that was a nasty bit of business, said Mary. The shifter attacked three female witches and one male witch, said Mary. One of the females died during the mating, one died in child birth, said Mary. What about the other two, asked Anders? They both left after the incident, said Mary. Do you know where they are, asked Anders? I’m sorry dears, but I can’t give you that information, said Mary. Could you contact them and pass along my information, said Anders, tell them they don’t to contact me if they don’t want too, said Anders? I will my dear, said Mary. Thank you Mary, said Anders. 

The three brothers turned to leave, Oh Anders, said Mary, a moment please. Anders walked back over to Mary. Listen my dear, you watch yourself around that Alpha, his scent tells me he’s interested in doing more than just healing you, said Mary. Mary handed Anders a folded piece of paper. You brew this potion and keep it with you before you meet with that Alpha. If he gets out of line, throw it at him, he'll get the message loud and clear, said Mary winking. Alex drove Anders and Alan back to Anders house. This is going to suck so bad, said Anders. Well, that’s one way to get if from Chris, laughed Alex and Alan. That’s not funny, said Anders. Seriously, how are you going to ask Chris, asked Alex? There is only one way, said Anders, Hey Chris can I some of your semen, said Anders? 

The three brother all laughed, you can’t say it like that, said Alan. How would you ask him then, said Anders? He’s your boyfriend, not mine, said Alan. He’s not my boyfriend, we can’t even be together, said Anders. Why not, asked Alex? Last night when Chris was healing my back, apparently his gave me too much of his saliva and it cause my hormone levels to spike. When it did it triggered Chris’ heat, said Anders. His heat, said Alan? It’s an intense state of sexual arousal that shifters go into when they want to mate, said Anders. I triggered Chris’ last night. What happened, asked Alex? His eyes turned orange and he grew fangs, said Anders. Hot, said Alex. Not hot, if Chris would have lost control, he would have mated with me, said Anders. 

You mean the knot thing, said Alan. Yes, he would have bitten me and gave me his knot, said Anders. Which would have been really, really bad for both of us, said Anders. Why, said Alex? One, I don’t want to be mated, I would be bound to him for the rest of my life. Two, I would become half witch, half shifter. Three it’s against shifter law for witches and wolf shifters to mate, they would kill me and Chris if we had, said Anders. Okay, so here’s our game plan, said Anders, when we get home, we will start brewing the potion, I’ll call Chris and have him come, Alan and Alex started laughing, that’s the idea, laughed Alan. Over, said Anders, I’ll have him come over and help, said Anders. Then we will drink it and be immune, said Anders. 

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, said Alex, I’m not drinking your boyfriend’s stuff, said Alex. We all are, said Anders. Why do we have to drink it, said Alan, you’re the one he wants to mate with? It’s not Chris you have to be worried about, said Anders. It’s the rogue wolf that is running around, said, Anders. It he attacks you and manages to mate with you when the full moon hits you’ll be sprouting hair, fangs and claws, said Anders. Not so funny now is it, said Anders? The three brothers arrived home and began brewing the potion. Anders called Chris, I know we need to stay away from each other said Anders, but I need your help. What’s wrong, asked Chris? Nothing’s really wrong, I just need your help with something, said Anders.

What is it, asked Chris? I really don’t want to talk about it on the phone, how soon can you be here? I’m about 5 minutes away, I was coming there to relieve some of the pack members, said Chris. Anders walked to the kitchen and took a small plastic container from the cabinet and walked over to where Alex and Alan were brewing the potion. It’s almost done, said Alan. Chris will be here any minute, said Anders. So where is he going to…..asked Alex? I’ll take him in my bedroom, said Anders. Chris walked in from the kitchen, hey, said Chris. Gotta go, said Alex as he walked into the kitchen with Alan right behind him. Hey, let’s go in my bedroom, I need to ask you something in private, Chris followed Anders into the bedroom and closed the door.

What’s up, said Chris? Hopefully you, said Anders with a nervous laugh. What’s going on Anders, asked Chris? There is no easy way to say or even ask this, so I’m just going to come right out with it, said Anders. Chris can I have some of your semen, asked Anders? Chris’ face went blank as his eye brows shot up. Did you just ask me for my semen, said Chris? Yeah, I know how very weird this is but it’s for a potion that my brothers and I are brewing so we can protect ourselves, said Anders. Anders showed Chris the potion list, it says Alpha seed, I thought it was a plant, but the librarian at the Witches Council, explained to me that it means the semen from an Alpha and you’re the only Alpha I know, said Anders. So, if I don’t help you then what, you go and find another Alpha and get it from him, said Chris? 

I guess I will have to, said Anders. No, said Chris and of course I’ll help you. You know of all the ways I have fantasied about giving you my cum, this was nowhere on the on the list, laughed Chris. Anders handed the small container to Chris. What’s this, said Chris? It’s for putting your…umm…help in, said Anders. Chris handed the container back to Anders. I’m going to need something bigger than that, smiled Chris. Chris followed Anders to the kitchen, Anders opened the cabinet and took down the next bigger sized container. Chris reached up and took the container that was the next size bigger than the one Anders picked up. Chris looked at it, this will do, smiled Chris. Alex and Alan giggled. Anders took Chris back to his bedroom and closed the door.

Anders walked over to Alan and Alex and waited. Chris unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down along with his underwear. Chris began to stroke his cock, after a minute Chris noticed that nothing was happening. Come on Chris, said to himself, you’re in the man’s room, you can smell him everywhere. Another minute goes by and nothing. Chris tried laying on Anders bed to get things started, nothing. Chris took a towel and held it in front of him as he opened Anders door. Uh, Anders, could you come here for minute, said Chris? Wow, that was fast, said Alex. Too fast for my taste, said Alan as he and Alex laughed. Anders walked over to Chris, that was fast, said Anders. Could you come in for a moment, asked Chris? 

Anders walked inside and Chris closed the door. I’m having some performance issues, said Chris. What’s wrong, asked Anders? I can’t seem to get things rolling here, said Chris. Well think about what turn’s you on, said Anders. Well, you turn me on, said Chris, and I’m standing in you room, and I smell your scent and I should be like blue steel over here, but I’m not, said Chris. Do you trust me Chris, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris. Good, you can do this and I’m going to help you, said Anders. Anders pulled away the towel that Chris was holding and knelt down and took Chris’ cock in his mouth. Chris’ head fell back as he felt Anders take him in his mouth and his lips brushed against his knot. Chris was rock hard in seconds; Anders began to have a strange sensation in his abdomen and he sucked harder. 

Anders you need to stop, said Chris. Anders was purposely hitting his lips against Chris knot, the smell of the secretion that was coming off Chris knot was making Anders lose control, and he sucked harder and faster. Anders, you have to stop, said Chris. Chris pulled away from Anders, as Anders came towards Chris. Anders, looked up and Chris eyes had gone orange and his fangs had descended. Anders came back to himself. Chris, said Anders? Anders stood and walked over to Chris and put his hand on the man’s arm. Chris, get control, said Anders? Chris was panting, pre-cum oozed from the tip of Chris’ cock. This was a bad idea, said Anders, Chris stop were not going to do this, said Anders. NO, said Chris, I can do this. 

I want you to jerk me off Anders, said Chris. Anders noticed that Chris’ eyes were now amber and no longer orange and his fangs had retracted. Are you sure, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris I have control and it’s the only way I will cum really hard is if I see you jerking me off, said Chris. Anders wrapped his hand around Chris cock and began to spread the pre-cum up and down Chris’ cock. Try not to hit my knot, said Chris. Anders increased his speed and grip; Chris was thrusting his hips as Anders ran his hand up and down Chris’ cock. Get the container ready Chris I’m going to try something, said Anders. Chris had the container in his hand, Anders reached down and tugged on Chris’ large balls. A deep guttural howl broke from Chris’ throat as he shot a copious amount of cum into the container.

Anders could not believe how much Chris was shooting and he was still going. Chris’ body shook from the release, Chris reached over and pulled Anders onto his mouth. Adam and Alex were startled by the howling sound coming from Anders bedroom. Liam heard the howl and was standing at the back door in seconds. Alan and Alex jumped when they see the sudden appearance of Liam. Liam walks to Anders bedroom door and before he can open it, he hears Chris’ voice. I’m alright Liam, said Chris. Return to your post. Chris stood and held Anders. I would do anything for you Anders, said Chris. Chris dressed and walked out of Anders bedroom he sat the semen next to the potion pot and walked outside. Anders collected himself and walked out of the bedroom.

Alex and Alan walk up to Anders, are you alright, asked Alex? I’m fine, said Anders. We heard the howl, well we didn’t know what to think, said Alan. Anders walked over to the potion pot, once I add this, we will need to bless it, said Anders. Anders picked up the container and poured all of the contents inside the potion and stirred. You used it all, said Alex. Well, the instruction didn’t specify how much, so better safe than sorry, said Anders. The three brothers blessed the potion by adding a drop of their own blood and reciting, Power of the witches, Blessed be. Now we just need to recite the spell and drink the potion, said Anders. The three brothers join hands and chant:

Powers of earth air and sea  
Brewed by witches this potion be  
To protect us from unlawful bite  
Let this potion break his might  
Reject this creature who is strange   
And protect us from the moon change 

The brothers noticed a strange smell in the air. It smells like Sandal Wood, said Anders. I think it smells like sweet musk, said Alex. I think it smells like chocolate, said Alan. Anders filled three potion bottles and handed one to Alex and Alan. Bottoms up, said Alex as they drank the potion. It tasted sweet to me, said Anders. Mine too, said Alex. It was definitely sweet, said Alan.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Alan left and Anders walked out the back door to the deck table. Anders was enjoying the night air, listening the crickets sing, and looking up at the stars. The moon would be full tomorrow night and Anders thought about doing a moon blessing for his garden. Anders went into the house and gathered several crystals and some herbs and went back out to the deck table. Anders sprinkled water onto the crystals and rubbed them with the herbs. Anders walked over to the raised beds and began to set crystal in them. What are you doing, came a voice from behind Anders making him jump and let out a small yelp. Anders looked and saw Chris standing behind him. Must you do that, said Anders putting his hand on his chest.

Sorry, said Chris, I’m used to sneaking up on prey, smiled Chris. I’m doing a garden blessing, said Anders. Listen tomorrow I’m going to need you to come into the office for a meeting with me and Greyson Miller, said Chris. Who is Greyson Miller, asked Anders? He’s a judge that helps with things that are outside the ordinary, said Chris. I don’t follow, said Anders. He’s aware of the supernatural community and helps out where he can and now that we both know whom the other is, I thought you might want to get involved with the work we do, said Chris. Sure, said Anders. So why have you come out of hiding, asked Anders. I sent all of the other shifters home to rest and eat; they’ll be back in a few hours. The closer I am the safer you are said Chris. 

So, you can shift into a real wolf right, said Anders? Yes, I can shift into a real wolf, laughed Chris. What do you look like, asked Anders? I can show you if you like, said Chris? Really, said Anders? Chris stood and removed his shoes and socks. Chris began to take off his shirt. What are you doing, asked Anders? I’m getting ready to shift, said Chris. If I don’t take my clothes off, they will end up getting shredded, said Chris. Chris walked over to the edge of the deck and stretched a little. Anders got up and walked over next to him. Ready, said Chris with a smile, Anders nodded yes. Chris dove off the deck and he transformed into a huge black wolf right before Anders eyes. The site startled Anders so much he fell on his butt. The large black wolf slowly walked up to Anders and looked him the eyes.   
Anders could see Chris’ brown eyes looking back at him. The wolf licked the side of Anders face, Anders reached up and stroked the wolf’s fur behind its ears. The wolf closed its eyes and responded to Anders touch and blew out a huff of air through its nose. Anders placed his arms around the wolf’s neck and hugged it, when Anders pulled back Chris was setting there looking at him. Wow, I mean I’ve seen some magic in my day, but I have never seen anything like you before, said Anders. I know how you feel, said Chris running his hand down Anders cheek. We probably shouldn’t be doing this, said Anders. I’m sorry Anders, I know that it seems like I’m sending you mixed signals, but when I’m close to you I just have to touch you, said Chris.

Anders looked down, I know how you feel, said Anders. Chris kissed the top of Anders head, stood, shifted and ran into the woods. As Anders walked into the house, he heard Chris howl, as if saying good night to him. Good night to you too Chris, said Anders. Anders got up the next morning and was reading his e-mail, then he checked his schedule, his meeting with Chris and Greyson wasn’t until three. Anders looked at the clock, eight thirty, I could get some gathering done thought Anders. Anders went to the kitchen and picked up his basket and small spade. Anders walked into the woods. Anders was about a hundred feet in on the path when Chris stepped out from behind a large tree. Well, hello little boy, said Chris. Oh, well hello Mr. Big Bad Wolf, said Anders.

Off to Grandma’s house, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. What’s in the basket, said Chris. Anders busted out laughing as did Chris. How did you know I was out here gathering, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders and tapped the side of his nose. Of course, said Anders. What are you gathering, asked Chris? Just random stuff that I need to stock up on, said Anders. Anders began to walk down the path with Chris next to him. So, can I ask you a personal question, said Chris? Only if I get to ask one back, smiled Anders. Chris smiled, fair enough. You know I’m a shifter, but what is your magical power, asked Chris? Anders smiled, I’m an Empath that can focus emotion and feelings through my hands, said Anders. Can you read minds, asked Chris? 

No, I can’t read minds but I can sense what people are feeling and I can make people feel emotions or feelings at will, said Anders. Like what, asked Chris. Let’s say that I’m at the store and there is someone standing in front of me that I can sense is having a really bad day. I could focus on that person and make them feel cheerful, happy, said Anders. So, what exactly did you do to that guy at the office parking lot that night, said Chris? How do you know about that, asked Anders? I might have been there, smiled Chris. I made him feel extreme pain just long enough for me to get that lady to safety, said Anders. Just by touching him, asked Chris? Yes, I mean I can do it without touching, but it’s more effective if I’m touching someone, said Anders.

Show me, said Chris. Make me feel something intensely, said Chris. I don’t think I can do it with you, said Anders. I sensed you coming in my first day at work, when you came through the door, it was like someone turned on a sprinkler of different feelings and emotions, said Anders. But the strongest thing I felt from you in that moment was power. I sensed a great deal of power in you, said Anders. Then it was so weird, I would begin to pick up on how you were feeling and then it would just disappear, said Anders. Chris began to chuckle. What, said Anders? I was blocking you, said Chris. Blocking me, said Anders. I mean I knew you were a witch when I met you and then your first day in the office. I kept feeling you try to sense me, so I blocked you, it’s an Alpha thing I can do, said Chris.

So, I won’t block you, tell me what I’m feeling, said Chris? Anders turned and focused on Chris. You’re happy, I sense love, and a whole lot of dirty lust feelings, Chris, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, you picked up on that, said Chris laughing? Yes, I did, said Anders. Wow, I am thoroughly impressed, said Chris. So how does the touch thing work, asked Chris. Well concentrate on a feeling and I can amplify it, said Anders. Close your eyes and concentrate, said Anders. Chris closed his eyes. Anders placed his hand in the center of Chris’ chest a few seconds later Chris fell to his knee shaking and trembling. Anders eyes flew open and he was on the ground next to Chris. Just breath through it, said Anders. Another wave washed over Chris as he began to shake and tremble more. 

Just breathe, said Anders, it will subside soon, said Anders. Chris could finally move and talk. I have never felt anything that intense in my life, said Chris. Why would you pick the feeling of a climax for me to intensify, asked Anders? I wanted to know how it would feel amplified, said Chris. Wow, that was awesome, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, I should have guessed that would have been something you would have picked. And you can do this with any emotion or feeling. Yes, said Anders. Chris finally stood up and looked at Anders, I want you to do to me what you did to that guy in the parking lot that night, said Chris. No Chris, said Anders, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m an Alpha, I want to see if I can block it. 

Chris, said Anders. Come on it’s not like you can really hurt me, said Chris. Anders grabbed Chris’ arm, Pain, said Anders and Chris fell to the ground writhing in pain. Anders place his hand on Chris’ arm again, soothe, said Anders. Chris felt the pain stop. Chris sat up and looked at Anders, Anders notice that Chris was trembling form the experience, Anders took Chris’ hand and placed it in the center of his chest and covered it with his hand, Calm, said Anders as he ran his thumb down Chris hand. Chris looked at Anders, his eyes wide, that has got to be the coolest power the world, said Chris. Are you okay, asked Anders? I’m fine, remind me never to piss you off laughed Chris. Chris got up and began to walk with Anders. So how powerful are you and your brothers, asked Chris.

Well, we’re no Charmed Ones, but we are formidable said Anders. You know the Charmed Ones, said Chris? Yeah, we helped them a few years back when Pitz tried to end the world, a lot of good people died, said Anders. I was at that battle said Chris. I lost some really good pack members said Chris. Piper and I wrote a spell that would allow every witch there to tap into each other’s powers. Is that why the battle ended so quickly, asked Chris. We had lost so many and I looked at Piper and told her my idea, so we just started chanting and boom. I don’t think it would have worked if Piper didn’t help me, said Anders. Phoebe came to me and asked if I could gather the packs together to help with the fight and I did, said Chris. A few packs were completely wiped out, said Chris. 

I lost a dear friend in the fight, said Anders. He was trying to get to me, when a demonic soldier stabbed him with a blade, I killed that soldier, said Anders. Anders rode with Chris to the meeting. They walked into the conference room and found Liam sitting with a tall man with brown hair, greying at the temples, a closely trimmed beard, and perfect teeth. Both men stood when Anders and Chris walked in. Chris and Anders walked over to the two men. Greyson, said Chris and shook his hand. Greyson I would like for you to meet Anders Anderson, Anders this is Greyson Miller, they shook hands. Anderson, said Greyson. You wouldn’t be one of Andy’s sons would you, asked Greyson? Yes, Andy is my father, said Anders. 

Your father and I have worked together many times, said Greyson. Anders smiled. I met with the vampire leaders yesterday and they are being attached as well, said Greyson. This thing that killed one of my pack was not alone, said Chris, a witch was with him. How do you know that asked Greyson? I smelled him, said Chris. I smelled him too, said Liam. Why would a witch and a rogue wolf be working together to kill others, said Greyson? It’s almost looks like their looking for something, said Anders. What, said Greyson? That’s what we have to figure out, said Anders. Well, I will be meeting with the Witches Council tomorrow, I’ll see what they say, said Greyson. Oh, Chris before I forget, I brought you some of my home-made beer you like so much. 

Greyson, you’re the best, said Chris. Well, I’ll see everyone soon, said Greyson. Once Greyson was gone, Chris walked over to Anders. Listen tonight is the full moon and my pack has to run, said Chris. So, go run with them, said Anders. I can’t leave you unguarded, said Chris. I’ve asked Liam to lead the pack tonight and I will be coming over to guard you, said Chris. Chris really, I can call my brothers to come over and stay the night with me. I mean the house is magically protected now and my brothers and I are stronger together. If that thing shows up, we will vanquish it, said Anders. Too late I have already asked Liam to lead the run tonight, looks like you’re stuck with me, said Chris. Chris drove Anders back home; the sun was starting to set.

Chris called the other shifters out of the woods and sent them to join the run. Damn, what smells so good, said Chris as he walked in the kitchen. I made Sheppard’s Pie, said Anders. My favorite, said Chris. Anders made two plates and carried them out to the deck table. Chris opened one of the home brewed beers that Greyson had given him and drank it with his dinner. The two men ate and chatted, Anders looked at Chris and noticed that his eyes were Amber. Are you alright Chris, said Anders? My pack just shifted and began their run, said Chris. Is that why your eyes are amber right now, asked Anders? They are, said Chris? You really want to be with them, don’t you, said Anders? It’s my place, said Chris. Then go be with them, said Anders. I’ll drive to Alan’s apartment and hang out with him, said Anders.

Anders walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, Anders could sense Chris’ longing to be with his pack and the pull he felt from the full moon. Chris stood and stared at the full moon. Anders turned Chris towards him, his teeth had slightly elongated and his eyes were deep amber now. Chris, please go run with your pack, said Anders. I can sense you’re longing and the pull you are feeling, said Anders. Chris stared at Anders, the pull of the moon was making Chris want to mate with Anders. Chris stared at the handsome face for a moment longer and sniffed the air. What are you doing, asked Anders? Smelling to see if anything is close, said Chris. And, said Anders? Nothing said Chris. Chris looked at Anders, you leave right now said Chris, I think your right, said Chris, I’m feeling the pull of the moon and it’s making me want you, said Chris. 

Chris removed his clothes and Anders saw his cock was hard. Chris dove from the deck, he shifted and ran into the woods. Anders went into the house and called Alan. Anders could hear loud music in the back ground, where are you, asked Anders? At the club in Oakley, said Alan. Is everything okay, did something happen, asked Alan? No, I’m fine, I was just seeing what you were doing is all, said Anders. You should come to the club, said Alan. Anders didn’t feel like driving an hour just to set in a club with loud music. Nah, I’m good, said Anders. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Anders called Alex, hey what’s up, said Alex, Anders could hear the same music in the background that he heard on Alan’s call. You’re with Alan at the club, said Anders?

Yes, you should come and join us, said Alex. Nah, I was just seeing what you were doing, said Anders. Is everything alright, asked Alex? Everything is fine, now go have some fun, said Anders. Anders set his phone down. Anders made sure that all the doors were lock, he went into the kitchen and took out some potions and walked into his bedroom. Anders was sure he would be fine and went to bed. Anders opened his eyes and saw two green eyes looking down at him. Anders tried to get up but there was a strong hand holding him down. Anders looked at the face again, now that he could focus, it was Chris. Chris what are you doing, yelled Anders? I’m going to mate with you Anders, said Chris. Anders had never seen Chris’ eyes this color before, Chris you have got to get control, said Anders.

Chris looked down at Anders and allowed his fangs to drop down. Anders realized that Chris was between his legs and he could feel Chris’ hard dick pressing against him. Chris raises Anders off the bed and sinks his fangs into Anders shoulder. Anders screams out from the bite, Anders grabs Chris’ arm and screams “PAIN”. Nothing happened, Anders tries it again but nothing happens. Anders senses Chris but someone else, like whoever it was, was inside of Chris’ body. Chris looks down at Anders, Anders can see a trail of blood running from the corner of Chris’ mouth. Chris leans down and begin to lick the bite until the blood stops. Chris Leans back up, I’m going to give you my knot said Chris. Chris, you have to get control over this, said Anders.

I have to mate with you said Chris as he reaches down and tears off the shorts that Anders is wearing. Chris, don’t do this pleads Anders? It’s alright baby, it will hurt at first, but once my knot is in you, you will cum and orgasm like you never have, said Chris. Anders can feel Chris warm pre-cum as Chris rubs against his hole. Chris, you have to stop, said Anders. Anders can feel Chris pressing the head of his cock into him. Chris, no, you have to fight it, said Anders. Chris speaks softly to Anders, it will be alright baby, once were mated, said Chris. Chris slides his entire length into Anders and Anders feels Chris’ knot pressing against him. Anders begins to feel the warm sensation in his abdomen, Chris knot was making him lose control like last time. 

Chris, please stop, said Anders? Anders felt Chris begin to press his knot into him. Chris, you have to stop, said Anders as he felt the knot begin to stretch him open. It’s alright baby, said Chris, the secretions from my knot will numb you soon and once my knot is in you and begins to swell, I will begin cumming in you, said Chris. Chris gave a powerful thrust and his knot went into Anders. Anders, gasped and screamed from the searing, burning pain of the knot being forced into him. Anders saw light flash behind his eyes, and felt sensations like he had never felt before. I’M CUMMING, yelled Chris. Anders could feel Chris cumming in him, but could not focus from the pleasure he was experiencing. Chris pulled Anders from the mattress and placed his head against his chest and kissed him softly.

Can you feel me cumming in you baby, asked Chris? Just then a wave of sensation washed over Anders, and he screamed for the sensation and began to cum. That’s it baby, said Chris, just let it happen. Anders lost consciences from the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Anders woke in the morning, the dream he had about Chris seemed so real. Anders went to get out of bed and sees Chris sitting in the corner on the floor naked, that was no dream thought Anders. Chris, said Anders? Don’t look at me, said Chris. Anders got out of bed and walked over to Chris. Chris turned his head to the wall, I can’t even look at you, said Chris. Anders knelt down next to Chris, what do you remember from last night, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders as tears ran down his face, everything, said Chris.

Anders, I’m so ashamed I’m so sorry Anders, said Chris, I’m so sorry. Anders put his arms around Chris as Chris held him and sobbed on Anders shoulder. I couldn’t stop myself, I had no control, said Chris. Anders made Chris look at him, you have nothing to be ashamed of, said Anders. Anders, I raped you last night, I forced you to mate with me, said Chris. No, YOU didn’t, said Anders, but something else used your body to complete the mating, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Chris? Chris when I looked at you last night, your eyes were green and I could sense that there was someone else with you, I just couldn’t put my finger on it said Anders. That’s impossible Anders, only Alpha-Alpha’s can flash his eyes green, said Chris. 

Well, your eyes were green last night, said Anders. That makes no sense, said Chris. Chris, I tried to use my powers on you last night, but it didn’t work, said Anders. Maybe the heat blocked it somehow, said Chris. No, I sensed someone else last night Chris, it may have been your body, but it wasn’t you, said Anders. Anders put his arms around Chis and placed his hand on the back of Chris’ head, “Peace” said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, why did you do that, asked Chris? You have no reason to feel guilty for something someone else did, said Anders. Do you remember the other day when I asked if you would give me some of your……stuff, said Anders? Chris smiled, yes. I told you it was to protect me and my brothers, remember? 

Yes, said Chris. That potion was designed to keep the mating from being permanent, said Anders? That’s not possible, said Chris. I guess I’ll find out when the moon rises tonight, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders with a very intense look on his face. Why are you looking at me like that, asked Anders? BOW YOUR HEAD, Chris said with boom in his voice, causing Anders to jump. Why do you want me to bow my head, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders with a puzzled expression. Chris leaned over and began to sniff Anders, why are you sniffing me, asked Anders? Witch, said Chris, I can only smell witch, and my scent on you, said Chris. As an Alpha you have to obey any command I give, I commanded you to bow your head and you didn’t.

Maybe your potion did work, said Chris? Chris suddenly grabbed Anders and put him behind him. What is it Chris, said Anders? Liam, and a whole lot of pack members just arrived, said Chris. Get dressed, said Chris. Anders and Chris dressed, Anders walked with Chris to the back door, stay here said Chris, do not come outside until I call for you, said Chris. Chris walked out the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

What’s going on Liam, asked Chris? I’m sorry Alpha, but treason charges have been placed against you, said Liam. By whom snarled Chris? The Shifter Council, said Liam. I am under orders to bring you and the…….Anders back to the council, said Liam. And what if I don’t feel like going back, said Chris, as he dropped his fangs and his eyes went amber? Alpha please, said Liam, I do not believe for a second that you would ever commit treason against your pack, but you taught me that no matter what, you do your duty, said Liam. Just then Chris heard a scream from inside the house and Chris bolted inside, Chris saw one of his pack members on the floor screaming in pain. Chris saw another pack member go for Anders, before he could even react Anders grabs the pack members arm, “Blind” said Anders, and the man fell to his knees screaming that he was blind.

Chris is at Anders side. The two men turn and see Liam and several pack members standing in the kitchen. You both will have to come with me, said Liam. Anders steps forward in front of Chris, I hope you realize that you are standing in the house of a witch, smirked Anders. Liam begins to sniff the air and looks at Anders. Shit, says Liam as Anders brothers step into the kitchen and begins throwing potion bottles at the shifters. Anders turned and knocks Chris to the floor by jumping on him. As the potion bottles break and the contents are released the shifters begin to choke, cough, and fall to the kitchen floor. Anders looks at Chris, you have to get out of here now, said Anders. Chris and Anders run for the front door and run onto the porch. 

Anders shuts the door so the potion can’t reach Chris. What was in those potion bottles, asked Chris. Concentrated wolfs bane, said Anders. That can be deadly to shifters, said Chris. I promise no one is dead, it was just brewed to incapacitate, not kill, said Anders. When I was at the Witch’s Council Library, the head librarian, Mary, pulled me off to the side and handed me a piece of paper with a list of ingredients on it and how to brew it. She instructed me to brew the potion before I met with you to ask for your…..help, said Anders. She told me that if you got out of line, to throw it at your feet and you would get the message loud and clear, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders. I gave it to my brother Alex and told him to brew it and to stock up on it, just in case there was trouble, said Anders. 

You two need to come with us, Anders and Chris turned and looked towards the front yard. Nine large men stood there, fur and fangs sprouting. Chris shifted and so did the other men. ENOUGH, Said a voice from behind the men. Anders looked, it was Esel, the oldest and most powerful member of the Witches Council and Anders favorite uncle. Esel had frozen everyone, including Chris. Esel walked up to Anders and put his hand against Anders face, are you alright little one, asked Esel? I ‘m fine said Anders. You always did find a way to get yourself into trouble, even as a child, said Esel. Anders turned and looked at Chris in his wolf form, he’s fine, said Esel, and I just froze him and the other shifters. Anders looked at Esel, could you please unfreeze him, asked Anders? 

Of course, said Esel. Esel looked at Chris and Chris began to move, Anders stepped in front of Chris, the wolf looked at Anders. Chris it’s alright, can you please shift back. Chris shifted back and looked at Anders and Esel. Who the hell is he, said Chris? His name is Esel, and he is from the Witches Council, said Anders. You are Chris Redfield, said Esel, allow me to introduce myself, I am Esel Von, High Priest of the Council of Witches. Esel, what are you doing here, asked Anders? I received word that you and the Alpha have been accused of breaking shifter law, I found this news to be most disturbing and I came to speak to you myself, said Esel. Alex and Alan walked out onto the porch, Esel, they both said. Ahhh and here are the other brothers, said Esel.

Esel turned as a man approached, Esel smiled and looked at the man. Cayden, said Esel. The man walked up to Esel, Esel, said Cayden, it’s good to see you as the two men hugged. Anders had no idea who the other man was. Cayden, said Chris? Hello Alpha, said Cayden. Who is that, said Anders to Chris? It’s Cayden Bennet, he’s an Alpha and a former pack leader, he now sets on the shifter council, said Chris. Cayden walked over to Chris, Alpha, said Cayden, and looked at Anders. Now I understand why you broke shifter law as Cayden looked at Anders. We all need to talk, Esel would you mind. Not at all, said Esel and unfroze the men. Cayden walked down to the men who had shifted back to human form. I have business with the Alpha, you are to return to the pack, said Cayden. 

Liam and the other shifters walked onto the porch, Chris turned and looked at them pulling Anders behind him. You and the others will return to the pack, said Cayden. Sir I have my orders, said Liam. RETURN TO THE FUCKING PACK, yelled Chris. Liam bowed his head, yes alpha, said Liam. Liam and the other shifters left. Now that has been resolved, I could use a bit of refreshment, said Esel as he walked into the house. Anders made a pitcher of iced tea and poured everyone a glass. Most refreshing said Cayden. You definitely have you mother’s gift for entertaining, said Esel. Anders, did you mate with the Alpha last night, asked Esel? I did, but it wasn’t by choice. Cayden stood, are you saying that the Alpha forced you to mate with him, said Cayden?

No not Chris, someone else, said Anders. Esel and Cayden looked at each other, what do you mean, little one, asked Esel? It’s difficult to explain, said Anders. Then show me, said Esel extending his hands to Anders. Anders knew Esel would be able to see everything if he placed his hands on Esel’s. Anders placed his hands on Esel’s and closed his eyes. After a moment Anders opened his eyes and Esel looked at him and hugged him. Are you alright little one, asked Esel? I’m fine, said Anders. Esel turned to Cayden and placed his hands on Cayden’s, after a moment the two men looked at each other. I understand, said Cayden. Cayden looked at Chris, you clearly were not you last night. I’m afraid the news is much darker than we thought, said Esel. 

Someone is trying to start a war between witches and wolfs, said Esel. What, said Anders, why? I don’t know, said Esel. Someone took control of the Alpha and forced him to mate with you last night Anders, said Cayden. Someone used some form of dark magic to take over Chris last night to mate with you, said Esel, and then they informed the Shifter council, that is why you both have been summoned. Anders, may I have a word in private, asked Esel? Anders followed Esel onto the deck. Do you remember when you were twelve and we were walking in the woods and you said you were hungry, asked Esel? Yes, that was the day you taught me to how to conjure an apple, smiled Anders. Yes, and you did it on your first attempt, said Esel. 

I was most impressed with you little one. I had a premonition of you that day, said Esel, I saw this situation and I saw two outcomes, said Esel. It’s never good when a premonition shows you two outcomes, it’s a bad omen, said Esel. What did you see, asked Anders? I saw you receiving a great reward, you change things for the betterment of future generations, said Esel. And the other, said Anders. Despair, pain, and death, said Esel. Esel placed his hands on Anders shoulders, use your cunning, be smart and keep the Alpha close to you, it’s important, he will protect you, said Esel. Esel hugged Anders, I’m here for you little one, said Esel. Not everyone could have survived what you went through last night little one, said Esel. 

Taking the knot of an Alpha is very dangerous, you could have died, said Esel. You are so much stronger than you know, said Esel, you’re going to need to use that strength to get through this. The two men started back towards the house, Esel stopped and turned to Anders, never doubt his feeling for you, said Esel. Chris and Cayden walked out onto the front porch. This is serious, said Cayden, someone is trying to get you killed Chris. Chris the charge against you carries the death penalty, said Cayden. I know, said Chris. Chris I can sense your attraction for him, you know that you could never have him as a mate, said Cayden. I’m aware of that, said Chris. Once this is resolved, you need to stay away from him Chris, said Cayden, and that is going to be difficult now that you have performed the mating ritual with him.

Cayden turned to Chris, I chose you to become Alpha because it was the right choice, said Cayden, I can’t help you with affairs of the heart. He is breath taking, said Cayden and if I was younger, I would fight for him, said Cayden. There is one way you could take Anders as a mate, said Cayden, you would have to give up your position as the pack Alpha and go somewhere far away, and hope no one ever found out. Anders couldn’t be my mate even if he wanted to, said Chris. What do you mean, said Cayden? Anders brewed some kind of potion that doesn’t allow the mating to take, said Chris. Interesting, said Cayden. We should get Anders and meet with the council, said Cayden. Chris walked into the kitchen to get Anders, Chris stopped and looked at Anders, Cayden was right once this was over, he needed to go far away from Anders.

Anders, said Chris, we have to go see the council. Chris drove them to the compound and parked at his house. Chris took Anders down a hill to where the pack lived. Many of the people that they passed sniffed the air and cast mean looks at Anders, he was sure he even heard a few growls. Chris took Anders up to eleven men who stood side by side, Cayden walk by Anders and joined the men, and Esel walked up and stood by Anders. One of the men standing not far from Chris looked at Anders said, Witch and spit on the ground. Like lightening Chris turn hit the man across the face sending the man to the ground hard, his fangs had extended and his eyes flashed amber. Let me be clear said David, as a member of the council, this man is our guest and he will be treated as such, any other disrespect shown will be met with immediate and severe punishment, said David. 

David looked at Anders, Anders I apologize for your rude treatment, it won’t happen again, said David. Cayden looked at Chris, Alpha, you have been accused of mating with a witch, how do you answer to the charge, said Cayden? The accusation is true, I bit Anders and gave him my knot, said Chris. Wait, said Anders. Chris was under some kind of spell or dark influence when he mated with me. Anders, said Chris. No damn it, said Anders, yes it may have been his body but it wasn’t him. How do you know he was under some kind of influence, asked Cayden? I’m empathic, and I sensed someone else during the mating last night, said Anders. So, you acknowledge that Chris forced you to mate with him. No, Chris did not force me to do anything, the influence that was controlling him did, it wasn’t Chris, said Anders. 

Is it true that you drank a potion that prevents the mating from becoming permanent, asked Cayden? Yes, two days ago, said Anders. That’s impossible, said Mark, another member of the council. Oh, I assure you it is very possible, said Esel. How do you know it worked, asked Cayden? I’m not, said Anders. I suggest that we wait until moon rise, said Ben, another council member. If he shifts then we know the potion didn’t work. Excellent idea, said Cayden. Until we know if your potion worked or not, judgement will be suspended until then, said Cayden. We will meet back here at moon rise to pass judgement, said Cayden. Chris took Anders and Esel to his house. Hungry, asked Chris? A little, said Anders. Chris walked into the kitchen and began setting things of the counter. 

There was a knock at the door, its Cayden, said Chris from the kitchen. Anders walk over and opened the door, Hey Cayden, and Anders invited him in. Chris is in the kitchen, said Anders. I actually came to see Esel, said Cayden. Esel walked over to Cayden as Anders went into the kitchen with Chris. Let’s go for a walk, said Cayden to Esel and the two men walked outside. What are you trying to make Chris, asked Anders? Sandwiches, said Chris. Really, said Anders smiling? Anders saw Esel and Cayden through the window, they were sitting next to each other on a bench. Anders focused on the two men, OH MY GOD, said Anders. Chris was immediately at Anders side, what is it, asked Chris? They’re in love, said Anders.

Who’s in love, said Chris? Cayden and Esel, said Anders. What, said Chris? I know what I’m sensing from them, said Anders. Chris smiled. Cayden started to walk towards the house, Anders and Chris hurried back to the counter and began making sandwiches. Cayden walked in and over to Chris. Alpha, said Cayden. Out with-it Cayden, said Chris. Anders put a couple of sandwiches on a plate, I’m going to take Esel a sandwich, said Anders. Anders walked outside and over to Esel. I thought you might be hungry, said Anders. Perfect timing, said Esel, I was getting ready to conjure an apple, laughed Esel. Anders looked around Chris’ yard, you’re in love with him aren’t you, said Esel? No more than you are with Cayden, said Anders laughing.

Esel stared at Anders with his mouth open. How did you…said Esel? Empath, remember, said Anders. So how long have the two of you had the hots for each other, asked Anders? Since I was twenty-four, said Esel. How did you two meet, asked Anders? We met at a council meeting and the second I saw him I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever seen, said Esel. Our eyes met across the room and he made his way over to me, said Esel. He introduced himself to me and asked me if I had any suggestions for getting rid of a group of trouble making goblins. I told him that I knew a spell that would make them leave, said Esel. So, I drove out here and met him, he took me to the cave where the goblins were hiding out, said Esel.

I enchanted some lavender and tossed it into the cave. Goblins came running out of the cave and ran into the woods. We went into the cave to make sure they were all gone, I tripped on a rock and twisted my ankle, said Esel. Cayden picked me up and carried me all the way back here and wrapped my ankle, said Esel. Then he leaned down and kissed me, said Esel. Things were getting very passionate between us and I triggered his heat and he ran into the woods in wolf form, said Esel. We met again a month later, we both had volunteered to help coordinate the five hundredth anniversary celebration of the treaty and formation of the councils, said Esel. I came across the potion you brewed to prevent the mating from becoming permanent and brewed it, said Esel.

How on earth did you manage to get Alpha seed, asked Anders? Simple, I called him over to my house and told him that I needed it for the potion and he was happy to donate, smiled Esel. I drank the potion immediately, I triggered his heat on purpose that night, said Esel. You slut, said Anders. Esel laughed, I didn’t care, I have never wanted anyone more than I wanted him that night, he mated with me for the first time that night, said Esel. Esel pulled the collar of his shirt to the side revealing dozens of bit marks that had long since healed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris, Anders and Esel stood in his kitchen, Chris looked at Anders, if he does shift can you get him out of here, asked Chris? Esel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small potion bottle with a gray liquid inside. What is that, said Chris? Its liquid smoke, said Anders. At the first sign of trouble, all I have to do is throw this on the ground and we disappear, said Esel. Chris looked at Anders, are you sure your potion worked? Yes, said Anders. The three men walked back to meet with the council members. The moon will be up in a few minutes, said Cayden. Anders could sense a lot of tension in the air from everyone. So we just wait, said Anders? Chris nodded. Anyone know any good jokes, said Anders? There was nothing but silence. 

Anders leaned over to Chris, shifters don’t have much of a sense of humor do they, said Anders? Chris Smiled. Knock, knock, said Council Member Ben. Anders looks at him. Who’s there, asked Anders? Banana, said Ben. Banana who, asked Anders? Knock, knock, said Ben. Who’s there said Anders? Banana, said Ben. Banana who, asked Anders? Knock, knock, said Ben. Who’s there, said Anders smiling? Orange, said Ben. Orange who, said Anders? Orange you glad I didn’t say banana, said Ben. The joke makes everyone giggle. Cayden looked at Chris, it’s time, said Cayden. Chris turned towards the other people and in a loud voice yelled, SHIFT. Everyone except for Anders, Chris, Esel and the council members shifted into their wolf form. 

Chris looked at Anders and walked over to him and got very close, Chris’ eyes went amber and his canines elongated as he looked down at Anders. SHIFT, said Chris in a loud voice. Bow your head, said Chris. Anders just stood there with nothing happening. Anders looked at Chris and winked, Chris smiled. I’ve seen enough, said Cayden, obviously Anders is not a shifter, said Cayden, I move that all charges against the Alpha be dropped, said Cayden. He forced a mating with him, said Mark. I believe Anders when he said that the Alpha was under the influence of something else, but Anders does have the right to bring a charge against the Alpha if he wishes, said Cayden. Anders, you acknowledged before this council earlier today that the Alpha forced you to mate with him, do you wish to have him charged with the crime, asked Cayden? 

No, because it wasn’t Chris who forced me to mate, said Anders. Very well, said Cayden, the matter of the forced mating is closed. HE BEDDED A WITCH, yelled Mark. Cayden turned and leaned into Marks face, whomever the Alpha decides to take to his bed is none of anyone’s business but his and the one joining him, said Cayden, his eyes turning amber. The Alpha has been cleared of any wrong doing, said Cayden. All of the wolf’s howled their support of the decision. Chris looked at Liam in his wolf form, Liam lead the run, said Chris. Liam turned and ran into the woods. All of the council members, except for Cayden removed their clothing, shifted and ran after Liam. Anders looked at all of the shredded clothing on the ground from where everyone had shifter. 

Cayden walked up to Anders, I ‘m happy things worked out the way they did, said Cayden. Cayden looked at Chris, if he had shifted, I would not have allowed the pack to kill him, said Cayden. Chris smiled. Well, now that’s all over with said Esel as he walked up to Cayden and put his arms around him, causing Cayden to pull back. Relax, he’s an empath and he already knows, said Esel. Cayden looked at Anders and Chris as he put his arm around Esel and smiled, it’s a hard ass path to walk, said Cayden, but if you love each other you’ll find a way, said Cayden. Let’s get a drink, said Esel as he and Cayden walked away, I was thinking about something else said Cayden as he slid his hand down and gave Esel’s ass a squeeze. 

Anders and Chris busted out laughing. Come on, said Chris as they walked back to his house. I was thinking that maybe you should stay here tonight, said Chris? I mean where else would you be safer that surrounded by a pack of wolves smiled Chris? Anders laughed. The two men returned to Chris’ house and had a lite meal. Anders yawned, bedtime, said Chris. Anders looked at the clock, eleven-thirty. Anders stood and Chris picked him up and put him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs and into his bedroom, setting Anders on his bed. Chris looked at Anders and wanted him so badly, but memories from the night before kept flashing in Chris’ mind. Anders stood and kissed Chris, Chris kissed Anders back, then he could hear in his mind Anders asking him to stop and get control, the image of Chris forcing his dick into Anders. 

Chris broke the kiss. Anders sensed that Chris was experiencing guilt, don’t do that to yourself, said Anders. I know it was something else controlling me, said Chris, but I can’t get these images out of my head, said Chris. Anders, I forced myself on you and in you, why are you not mad or repulsed by me, said Chris? Anders wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist and looked at him. Because it wasn’t you, said Anders. I’m sorry Anders, I just can’t, said Chris. Chris could not believe he said those words to Anders. Anders kissed Chris on the cheek, take as much time as you want, said Anders. You can have my bed tonight and I’ll sleep in the guest room, said Chris. Chris walked over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt and a pair of underwear and handed them to Anders, you can sleep in this, said Chris. 

Chris wrapped his arms around Anders and hugged him kissing him on head. Good night said Chris and walked to the bathroom. Anders pulled up the underwear that Chris had given him, he went to take a step and they fell to the floor. Anders picked them up and placed them on Chris night stand and put his own underwear back on. That’s when Anders saw a pair of underwear on Chris’ night stand that looked familiar, they were his. Anders picked them up and looked at them. Anders heard Chris coming out of the bathroom, Chris, said Anders, could you come here a moment. Chris walked into the bedroom and Anders held up the underwear, how did my underwear get on your night stand, asked Anders? Chris immediately went red in the face and began to stammer, they must have fell out of the bag of clothes that I brought home to wash from the coffee accident, said Chris with a nervous laugh. 

Where’s your washer, asked Anders? In the garage, said Chris. So then how did my underwear get from the garage all the way up here on your night stand, asked Anders as he slowly walked towards Chris? Chris began to sweat, the dog must have dragged them up here, said Chris. Chris you don’t have a dog, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, I am so busted aren’t I, said Chris? Anders smiled and put his arms around Chris, Oh yeah, said Anders. It’s very flattering and a little sexy, said Anders. Chris snatched the underwear from Anders, alright, well good night said Chris as he went into the guest room and shut the door. Anders laughed. Chris got up in the middle of the night to pee. Chris walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

Chris climbed in his bed and immediately felt Anders. Chris laid down pulling Anders close to him. Chris laid there thinking about how Esel and Cayden had spent years seeing each other in private and how they had to have stolen moments together instead of a life together. Chris couldn’t do that, he needed Anders by his side all the time, not when they could find the time, thought Chris. Chris got up and walked outside and sat in the cool night air, thinking how it could never work between him and Anders. Anders woke up with the sun shining in his face, he made his way down stairs to the kitchen. Anders started a pot of coffee, Chris, said Anders? Anders poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. That’s when Anders saw the envelope with his name on it, he picked it up and opened it taking out the letter. 

My Dearest Anders,  
I watched you sleeping this morning and it occurred to me that we could never have the life together that we want and deserve. I thought about how Cayden and Esel have spent the majority of their lives wanting and desiring each other but only to be able to meet in the shadows or in stolen moments. I can’t do that to you and I know that I couldn’t live like that. You deserve a man that can be a constant partner, an equal, a mate. That is just something that we can never have together. Know that I will always carry you in my heart, and that you truly are the best thing to ever come into my life.   
Chris

Large tear drops fell from Anders eyes, Chris was gone and his heart was broken, again. Anders felt that maybe love just wasn’t for him. Why is it that when he finds someone and falls in love they the ultimately end up breaking his heart? Anders heard a man clear his throat behind him and turned to see Liam. Chris called me and asked me to drive you home, said Liam unable to make eye contact with Anders. Anders stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, I’ll get ready, said Anders, and went upstairs to get dress. Liam asked Anders if he need to stop anywhere before going home. Just home, said Anders staring out the window. Liam pulled into Anders driveway, thank you, said Anders and he got out of the car and headed for his house. 

Once in the house, Anders broke down, how could Chris do this to him? Anders sat on the floor, numb, heartbroken, the pain that Chris had caused felt as if someone had opened his soul with a razor. Alex walked into the living room and found Anders sitting on the floor, crying. Alex rushed to his side, Anders, what happened, said Alex? Anders handed Alex the note. THAT SON OF A BITCH, yelled Alex. Alex put his arms around his brother and just held him as he cried. Alan arrived a few minutes later, ANDERS, yelled Alan. In here, said Alex. Alan ran to Anders side and hugged him. Alex handed the note to Alan and he read it, THAT MOTHER FU, Alex looked at Alan and shook his head. You’re going to get through this, said Alan and we are going to be here with for as long as it takes. 

Anders was able to finally get his brothers to leave, he went out on the deck and sat down at the table, a large man came walking out of the woods, Anders recognized the man as a member of Chris’ pack. The man stopped at the edge of the deck. The Alpha sent me, stop, said Anders. I don’t want to hear anything about your fucking Alpha, said Anders. I want you to go and tell whoever else is out there to fuck off and leave, because in about an hour you’re not going to like what I do, now leave, said Anders. Anders got up and walked into his house, slamming the door behind him. Anders took out the potion pot and placed it on the burner, he added water and a whole lot of Wolfs Bane. Anders brewed the potion for an hour and then went outside and pour the mixture around the perimeter of his house. 

Let’s see how long you stay around breathing in that, thought Anders. Days had passed and Anders just walked around like a ghost haunting a home. Anders looked out the window to see two baby deer playing in his back yard. The sight actually made Anders smile. Anger began to burn inside of Anders, what the hell am I doing, said Anders? Why am I sitting here missing him, fuck him, if he doesn’t want me then I’ll find someone who does. Anders showered and got dressed and drove into work. Anders sat down and turned on his computer. Liam smelled Anders and walked down the hall to Anders desk. What are you doing here, asked Liam? My job, said Anders. I assume with Chris MIA you will be taking all of the cases, said Anders? 

Look, said Liam, you should take some time off or something. I’m fine, said Anders. Yeah, well I’m not, said Liam. Chris left because of you, yelled Liam. Anders got up from his desk and walked to the other side. I wished you never came here, said Liam, because of you there is a pack without an Alpha. Fuck you Liam, said Anders. Liam lunged at Anders but stopped within inches of him. Anders looked at Liam and smiled, you can’t touch me can you, he ordered it didn’t he, Liam’s eyes went amber his fangs descended. What a good little boy you are Liam, wouldn’t want to break your word to the Alpha, would we, smirked Anders. Anders turned to walk away, maybe I am, said Liam, but if he cared for you so much, why did he leave, said Liam? 

The words brought all the rage Anders had to the surface he turned and grabbed Liam’s arm and screamed, “PAAAAAIIN” Anders focused everything that was inside of him into Liam. Liam fell to the floor, screaming and convulsing in pain, his eyes rolled back into his head. Anders grabbed his bag and walked out. Anders drove home, he walked into the house and threw his bag against the wall. I need to get away from here thought Anders. Anders took out his phone and called Esel. Anders, how are you little one, said Esel? Anders told Esel what had happened between him and Chris. I’m so sorry, little one, said Esel. Listen I’m going to be out of town starting tomorrow for about ten days, why don’t you come and stay while I’m gone, said Esel. 

Yes, said Anders. I’ll drive up tomorrow, said Anders. Wonderful, I will see you then little one, said Esel. Anders was starting dinner when there was a knock at the door. Anders opened the door and there stood Cayden. Cayden, said Anders. You want to tell me what happened between you and Liam, said Cayden? He was being an asshole, so I let him have it, said Anders. He almost died, Anders, said Cayden? What, said Anders? They had to place him on life support for a while, luckily, he’s a shifter and has already begun to heal, said Cayden. What happened, said Cayden? I guess all this stuff with Chris and I just focused too much energy into him, said Anders. What stuff with Chris, asked Cayden? Anders told Cayden what had happened and about the note. 

Cayden hugged Anders, I’m so sorry, said Cayden. I need to go see Liam and apologize, said Anders. I think you’re probably the last person he would want to see right now, said Cayden. No, I have to apologize, I shouldn’t have done that, said Anders, I was just so angry, said Anders. You should get away from here for a while, said Cayden. I’m going to, Esel is going out of town for about ten day and I’m going to stay at the estate while he’s gone, said Anders. Cayden smiled, you’re going out of town with him, smiled Anders. Yes, we talked about it the other night when we saw each other, said Cayden. Anders went to the hospital to see Liam so he could apologize. Anders brought some flowers from his garden, he located the room Liam was in and walked to the door way. 

Anders stuck his head in the door, hey, said Anders. Liam looked at Anders, come to finish me off, said Liam? No, I actually came to apologize, said Anders. I brought you some flowers from my garden, said Anders and sat them by Liam’s bed. Liam I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to channel rage in you like that, said Anders, I was just so angry because what you said was true, said Anders. Liam took in a deep breath and huffed it out. No, it wasn’t all true, you pissed me off and I was just being mean and petty, said Liam. I’m the one that should be apologizing, said Liam. You’re the one laying in a hospital bed and you think you should be apologizing, Anders laughed. I’m getting ready to leave, said Liam. Liam threw the sheet back and stood up. 

Shouldn’t you wait for the doctor, said Anders. Nope, said Liam as he pulled the IV from his arm, he licked a couple of times to stop the bleeding. Liam pulled off the hospital gown exposing his naked body. WOW, full frontal Liam, said Anders as he turned around. Liam dressed and walked out with Anders.


	7. Chapter 7

Anders made the two-hour drive to Esel’s estate, as Anders drove down the long driveway of the sprawling estate everything was so beautiful. Anders pulled up in front of the estate and got out of his car, Esel and Cayden were coming out the door to greet him. Hello little one, said Esel. Anders turned to Cayden and hugged him. I’m so glad you got here, I was afraid we were going to miss you, said Esel. Cayden carried Anders bags in the house for him. Now you sleep in any bedroom you like said Esel, hell sleep in a different one every night if you want laughed Esel. We will see you in ten days little one, Esel kiss Anders cheek. Go crazy a little bit, throw a party, hire a stripper, hell hire several, laughed Esel. Bye, said Esel. Anders carried his bags to the top of the steps and took the first guest room he came to. 

Anders went outside and took a stroll in the garden, he cut some flowers and brought them in. Anders went into the library and selected a book to read. And went out on the patio and sat down. Chris had just finished cleaning the fish and was getting ready to go in when he caught a scent and he froze, can’t be, Anders, said Chris? Chris turned and looked around but didn’t see anyone and the scent was gone. Chris thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. Chris went into the house and cooked the fish and ate. Anders finished reading for the night and closed the book. The night air was always cooler here. Anders walked inside and placed the book back in the library. Anders picked up a throw blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and walked back outside for another walk in the garden. 

Anders liked walking in the garden in the evening, the cool air catching the perfume from all of the flowers and scenting the air. Anders considered walking to the lake, but it was getting dark, maybe tomorrow, thought Anders as he walked back to the house. Chris was sitting on the deck looking at the lake, wondering where Anders was and if he was alright. Chris wanted to go back so bad, take Anders in his arms and kiss him. Chris wanted to make love to Anders and hold him in his arms. Chris suddenly stood up, Anders, said Chris? Chris could smell Anders scent, Chris looked around but the scent was gone. Chris walked back and forth on the deck trying to catch the scent again, but it must have been his mind playing tricks again. 

Frustrated, Chris stripped off his clothes, dove off the deck, shifted and ran down by the lake. Chris began to howl, and continued to run. Anders finished washing the dishes he used for Dinner and set them out to dry. Anders heard a wolf howl and Anders turned in the direction of the howl, Chris, said Anders? For a moment, Anders was sure that it was Chris. Anders closed his eyes, it’s just a wolf howling, he said to himself. Anders went into the entertainment room and watched some television. It was getting late and Anders was getting tired and decided to go to bed. Anders changed and went to bed. Chris came back from his run and he was tired. Chris walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Chris allowed the water to pour over him to wash away the sweat and dirt from his run. 

Chris lathered up his body removing the remaining dirt and sweat. Chris stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He walked to the bedroom and fell on the bed. Chris stared at the ceiling, and began to think about Anders again. No matter how much fishing he did, how many miles he ran, Anders would always be waiting for him. Chris finally drifted off to sleep. Anders could see Chris in front of him, he was smiling, I love you Anders. Anders sat up in bed, he could sense Chris, but then nothing. Anders got up and walked downstairs and into the library. He looked through the selection of book and chose one titled, Magical Dreaming, Anders sat down and began to read. It was strange, but Anders felt he could almost sense Chris. 

Chris looked into Anders blue eyes, the man was smiling at Chris. Chris kissed him, Chris could taste and smell Anders, I love you, said Anders. Chris jumped from the bed looking around the room, and realized that it was just a dream, he could still smell and taste Anders. Chris punches the wall out of frustration and walks outside and sits on the deck. Chris can see some of the lights from the large estate house on the other side of the lake. Chris had wondered into the garden once by accident and was impressed by the design. Maybe he would walk through the garden tomorrow. Anders couldn’t read any longer and replaced the book. Anders walked over to the large window and could see the lights from a house on the other side of the lake. 

Maybe Anders would check it out tomorrow. Anders had his coffee in the garden. He enjoyed being surrounded by all the flowers. Anders thought about going to the lake and doing some fishing. Anders finished his coffee and went inside to shower and get dressed. Chris stood on the deck having his coffee, he thought about maybe going to the garden at the estate and having a nice walk. Chris drank down the rest of his coffee and went inside to shower and dress. Anders was unable to locate any fishing poles or gear. Anders decided to go for a walk around the lake and set off towards the lake. Chris walked down the steps towards the lake and decided to cut through the woods to come out right next to the garden. Anders noticed how hot it was today, the humidity was high. 

Anders reached the lake and he sensed Chris. Stop it, said Anders to himself as he began to walk around the lake and enjoyed the scenery. Anders had made it to the other side of the lake where the house set. Anders looked at the house which was rather modern looking. Anders could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. Time to go, thought Anders. Chris made it to the garden and began to walk around, Chris liked the different designs and the colors. The garden sculptures really fascinated Chris as to how they were done. Chris was sweating from the high humidity. Chris found a tree that he could stand under to cool off a bit. Chris saw the bubbling fountain and made his way over to it. Chris reached into the fountain and cupped some water from it with his hand and wiped it across his neck and face. 

Chris heard the distance thunder rumble and looked off to the west and seen the dark clouds coming along with distant lighting. Chris sniffed the air, this storm didn’t smell right. I need to go, thought Chris. Anders was almost to the other side of the lake when he felt the cool wind blowing from the approaching storm. The storm was getting close and Anders knew he had to hurry. The dark clouds were already overhead and the lighting began to strike. Anders sensed the storm didn’t feel natural. Then the down pour began, Anders could see a large tree not far away and made a run for it. Chris began to run through the woods as the rain poured down. Chris could see a large tree ahead and ran for it, taking shelter under it. 

Anders sensed Chris as if he was right next to him, Chris, said Anders? Chris made it under the tree and leaned against the trunk. He scented Anders as if he was right next to him. Anders and Chris leaned out from behind the tree. Chris, said Anders? Anders, said Chris? What are you doing here they said in unison to each other? You first, said Chris, I staying at Esel’s house until he gets back in a week or so, said Anders. I’m staying at Cayden’s vacation house by the lake, said Chris. Esel owns that huge house, said Chris? Yeah, I used to play and run around in these woods when I was a kid, said Anders. Anders notice that pop up shower had stopped. I have to get going, said Anders, I have to feed his dog and cat. Anders went to walk away, you want to have dinner tonight, said Chris? 

Anders stopped, Chris I understand now why you left and I think we should continue to stay away from each other, you’re right it just wouldn’t work for us, said Anders. As he walked away. Chris felt his heart sink, maybe Anders was right, he did come all this way to get away from him, but now he was here. Anders returned to the house, and hung his head, I have to feed the cat and dog he thought. Esel didn’t even have a dog or a cat. Anders just had to get away from Chris, he could already feel the pull that Chris caused in him. This is where Chris had run off to, a few days ago he would been locking his mouth on Chris’ if he would have found him. Anders thought about leaving, he did not trust himself being this close to Chris. 

Chris had broken his heart, and he just couldn’t go through that again. Anders went upstairs to take off his wet clothes. Chris walked into the house, pulling the wet shirt over his head and walked into the bedroom. Chris put on dry clothes and walked to the deck. Chris looked towards the large house where Anders was and wondered what he was doing. You have to stay away from him, Chris thought to himself. Anders cooked dinner and ate outside in the garden, he didn’t have much of an appetite and his mind drifted to Chris. Seeing him today brought back a lot of feelings, Anders knew he had to be strong and stay away from Chris, if he wanted to avoid more pain. Chris pushed the food around on his plate, he wasn’t very hungry, at least not for food. 

How could Anders be here, no one knew about Cayden’s lake house? Chris carried the dishes in the house and placed them in the sink. He considered going for a run, but heard the thunder, Chris sniffed the air, storms were coming and Chris did not like running in the rain. Chris sat down and turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. Chris’ was bored, he wanted to see Anders, but Anders had already told him to stay away. Chris saw a flash of lighting that was followed by ground shaking thunder. Anders watched as the storm approached, he watched as the winds picked up and the lighting flashed. Anders walked into the library and selected a book to read. Anders got comfortable and began to read. 

Anders found his thoughts going to Chris, he could see himself kissing Chris, and he wanted Chris to make love to him, to feel Chris’ strong body against his, to look into those brown eyes. Stop it, Anders said out loud. Anders got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. As Anders placed the tea bag in the cup and pour over the hot water into the cup, the lights went off. Great, said Anders. Anders looked around and found some candles and lit them. Anders hoped the power would not be off for too long, the house was large and Anders felt uncomfortable all by himself in the dark. Chris rummaged through the closet with the tiny flash light and finally found some candles. He lit them and placed them around the space he was in. 

Another flash of lighting and a deep rumble of thunder, Chris thought of Anders. I hope he is alright, thought Chris. What if a tree fell on the house, or what if the house had been struck by lightning? What if Anders was hurt and needed help, thought Chris? I should go and check on him thought Chris. Anders might be pissed at him for showing up, but he would risk it. Chris went out on the deck and down the stairs and started toward the large estate house. It was very dark with the heavy storm raging overhead. Chris made it to the front door, he's going to be pissed that you’re here, thought Chris. I’ll just make sure he’s alright and then leave, thought Chris as he stood in the pouring rain outside the door. Chris knocked. 

Anders heard someone knocking on the door and slowly walked to the door. Anders stopped and sensed who was on the other side, it’s Chris. Anders opened the door and told Chris to come inside, Chris stepped into the house. Take your shoes off, said Anders, I’ll get you a towel. Anders went and got Chris a towel and handed it to him, the power suddenly coming back on. What are you doing here, asked Anders? This storm is pretty bad, and when the power went out, I wanted to make sure you were alright, said Chris. I’m fine, you’re soaking wet, said Anders. It’s really coming down out there, said Chris. Would you like some hot tea, asked Anders, sure said Chris. As Chris followed Anders, he noticed that he was dripping water everywhere. Maybe I should just stay here said Chris? 

I’m dripping water everywhere, said Chris. Anders turned and looked at Chris, I’ll go make your tea, get out of those wet clothes and I’ll put them in the dryer for you, said Anders as he walked towards the kitchen. Chris removed the wet clothing and wrapped the towel around his waist. Anders returned and Chris handed him his wet clothes. I have your tea made in the kitchen, Chris followed Anders into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Anders walked into the laundry room and place the wet clothes in the dryer and walked back to the kitchen table and sat down with Chris. There was an awkward silence between them. So, where did Esel and Cayden go, asked Chris? I never said Cayden was with him, said Anders? You didn’t have to, he's a wolf remember, I sensed him said Chris. 

Right, said Anders. Why did you open the door for me without looking to see who it was first, asked Chris? I mean I could have been a thief or some nut job, said Chris. Empath, remember, said Anders. Oh yeah, right, said Chris feeling really stupid right now. So where did they go, asked Chris? Key West, said Anders, Esel has a house down there and he goes like four times a year. I’ve never been, said Chris. It’s really nice, said Anders, my brothers and I go down at least once a year, usually in the winter months. Esel also has a huge cabin in Aspen, I went once, but I can’t ski and I’m not a fan of the cold, said Anders. There was a slight pause between the two and Chris spoke. I want you to know that I didn’t leave to hurt you Anders, said Chris. 

I get it said Anders. Want some more tea, asked Anders, as he got up to go the stove? Chris caught his hand, and Anders senses fired, he could sense the hurt and struggle that Chris was in. Anders could also sense the desire and lust that Chris was feeling. Anders gently pulled his hand from Chris, please don’t touch me, said Anders. Chris stood, don’t be like that, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris with tears in his eyes, you don’t understand, every time you touch me, I feel what you are feeling, it’s like being tortured, said Anders. Anders turned towards the stove. Chris walked up behind Anders and went to place his hands on his shoulders but stopped. I’m sorry, said Chris, I would never hurt you on purpose. I know that, said Anders, it’s just a messed-up situation. 

The dryer buzzer went off and Anders went to get Chris’ clothes. Anders brought back Chris’ clothes and handed them to him. Chris removed the towel and pulled on his shorts as Anders turned around. Chris sniffed the air, do you smell smoke, asked Chris? Anders sniffed the air, I don’t smell anything, said Anders. Chris finished dressing and walked to the front door, I’m going to have a look around outside, said Chris. Anders walked outside behind Chris. I smell it now, said Anders. Chris looked at the house carefully, but did not see a fire. Anders walked to the back of the house, OH MY GOD, yelled Anders, and Chris was at his side in seconds. As both men looked across the lake, they could see the flames shooting high into the air from the Lake House. 

FUCK, yelled Chris as he took off towards the Lake House. Anders got his phone and called 911 as he ran after Chris. Chris stood down from the house and was watching it burn. The house was completely engulfed in flames. Cayden is going to kill me, said Chis. Maybe lighting struck the house, said Anders? Or it was the candles I left burning when I came to see you, said Chris? Wait, you left candles burning in your house and then you left, said Anders? The fire department showed up and was able to put the fire out. Chris completed his report to the fire department, and they left. Well, I guess I better find a hotel somewhere and wait for Cayden to get back, said Chris as he headed for his truck. Wait, said Anders, just stay at the house with me, Esel wouldn’t mind, said Anders. Do you think that’s a good idea, asked Chris? It’s a huge house with seven bedrooms, I’m sure we can stay out of each other’s way, said Anders. Chris smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Anders walked Chris upstairs in the house and put him in one of the guest rooms. Anders went downstairs to clean up from the tea from earlier. Chris walked into the kitchen, hey do you know of any department stores close by, asked Chris, I kind of don’t have anything to wear? Anders laughed a little, I can take you shopping tomorrow, said Anders. Anders showed Chris around the large home, and this is the entertainment room, said Anders. You mean the media room, said Chris? That’s what you and I would call it, but Esel calls it the entertainment room, laughed Anders. So, make yourself at home and if you need me, I will be in the library reading, said Anders. Anders walked to the library and continued reading Magical Dreaming. 

Chris walked in and Anders looked up, did you need something, asked Anders? No, just thought I might read something, said Chris. There is a wide variety to select from, said Anders. Chris walked along the book case looking at the titles not knowing what most of it was. Chris looked over his shoulder and watched Anders read, he turned back to the book case and selected a thick book and set down in the chair across from Anders. Anders looked at Chris and then down at the book he selected. You’re going to read, Magika Vacillis, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris, I think I will. I am impressed, said Anders, your Latin must be impeccable, said Anders. You know the interesting thing about Magika Vacillis is that the author wrote it in three different forms of Latin over four centuries ago, said Anders. 

You must have a great command of the Latin language, said Anders. Chris smiled and opened the book. Anders looked at Chris as he flipped through the pages. Anders put his book down, and looked at Chris. I think I’m done reading and rubbed his eyes, my eyes are just so tired, said Anders. Chris why don’t you read me a little of the Magika Vacillis, Esel used to read it to me and my brothers when we were little, you could read chapter Deus itn fluer, it was always my favorite, asked Anders? Chris flipped through the book, you know I think I’m just going to call it a night, said Chris. Chris, said Anders, you don’t read or speak Latin do you? Chris closed the book, no, said Chris. You sensed that I had no idea what this book said didn’t you, asked Chris? 

No, said Anders, I didn’t have to. Then how did you know I couldn’t read or speak Latin, asked Chris? Anders got up and walked over to Chris and took the book turned it and handed it back to him, because you were holding the book upside down, said Anders. Shit, said Chris. Anders busted out laughing. Chris’ face went a little red. I think I’m going to turn in, said Anders, good night Chris. Good night, Anders, said Chris. Anders went to his bedroom, changed and went to sleep. Chris went to bed an hour later. Anders kissed Chris deeply as Chris shoved his tongue into Anders mouth, Anders could feel the coarseness of the rug on his back. Chris kissed down Anders neck his fangs extending, Chris dragged his fangs across Anders shoulder. 

Do it Chris, bite me, said Anders almost out of breath. Chris could smell and taste Anders skin and it drove him insane. We shouldn’t be doing this, said Chris. I know you want to said, Anders, kissing Chris and making little whimpering sounds. Anders drew Chris’ head to his shoulder, teasing him with his scent. Chris bit down into Anders shoulder, Anders gasped and drew in a deep breath. Chris licked at the bite mark until the bleeding stopped. Make love to me Chris, said Anders, softly kissing him. Chris put himself between Anders legs and began to lube Anders with his pre-cum. Anders twisted and squirmed at the feeling of Chris’ hard cock rubbing against him. Chris began to slide into Anders. Anders drew in a deep breath and grabbed Chris’ arm hard as Chris’ cock opened him up.

All the way to the knot, Anders whispered in Chris’ ear. Chris put his whole length into Anders, feeling his knot rub against Anders. Chris began to thrust in and out of Anders hitting his knot against him as he began to slam into Anders. Do it Chris, I want it so bad, give me your knot, said Anders looking into Chris’ eyes. I shouldn’t be doing this, said Chris. Anders grabbed Chris ass and began to pull Chris’ knot harder against him, I have to have it Chris, please give it to me, said Anders. Chris couldn’t resist any longer as he withdrew a little form Anders and rammed his knot hard against Anders forcing the knot into Anders ass. Anders screamed as Chris began to fuck Anders with his knot. Chris pulled Anders down onto his knot as he began to cum inside of him. 

Chris and Anders both sat up drawing in deep breaths. Anders looked next to him on the bed, but no one was there. Chris looked next to him on the bed, but no one was there. Anders laid back down, Anders almost felt sore. Chris sat on the side of the bed and looked down, his knot was swollen like he actually gave it to someone. Chris got up and took a shower. The next morning Chris came down to find Anders in the kitchen reading. Morning, said Chris as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Chris sat down at the table. Anders walked over and sat down. How did you sleep last night asked Anders? Good, said Chris. Chris I’m going to ask you a question and you have to answer me honestly, said Anders. Chris nodded. 

Did you have any strange dreams last night, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders, what do you mean, asked Chris? I’m just going to cut to the chase, you had a dream last night that you and I had sex, didn’t you, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders with his jaw open, how did you know that, said Chris? I know that because I had the same dream, said Anders. How could we both have the same dream, asked Chris? Because it wasn’t a dream, said Anders. Anders showed Chris the book he was reading called Magical Dreaming. Chris I have been reading this book for the past two nights. There is a witches warning in here that I read last night that talks about witches being attracted to other magical creatures who are attracted to witches and astral-projecting. 

Ass what, said Chris? Astral-projecting, said Anders. I have a good friend that learned at a young age that he could astral –project, said Anders. It’s where the spirit leaves the body and can pretty much go where ever they want with a simple thought, said Anders. Anyway, the witches warning states that if a witch and a magical creature sleep in close proximity of each other it could draw them out in astral form, said Anders. I don’t get it said Chris. Follow me, said Anders, Anders led Chris to the top of the stair case. I’m sleeping here and you’re sleeping one room over said Anders. Yeah, said Chris. Anders pointed to the rug on the floor. Does that rug look familiar, asked Anders? Chris’ eye grew large, that’s the rug from my dream, said Chris. 

That’s not all said Anders, Chris, I’m sore today, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders for a moment, and then he understood. And then there’s this, said Anders and pulled up his shirt and showed Chris his back. What is that, asked Chris? Its rug rash, said Anders. Anders pulled his shirt down and pulled the collar of his shirt over and showed Chris the bite mark. I still don’t understand, said Chris, our bodies were in bed but our astral selves where out here in the hallway having sex? YES, said Anders. I called my friend Mica this morning because I couldn’t understand how I could be sore, have rug rash and a bite mark, said Anders, Mica told me that any injury that the astral body sustains is brought back to the body when the astral form returns and reunites with the body, said Anders. 

So what do we do, asked Chris? We have to put some distance between ourselves when we sleep, said Anders? How much, asked Chris? I’m not sure, said Anders. Tonight I’ll sleep in the room all the way at the end of the hall on the second floor, I want you to sleep on the sofa in the entertainment room, said Anders. Why do I get the sofa, said Chris? I could make it the garage if you like, said Anders. Sofa sounds good, said Chris. Anders and Chris drove into Warrenville to go to the mall so Chris could buy some clothes. The two men walk into the mall and Anders sees a sales rack and makes a bee line for it. Chris walks up and looks at the clothes on the rack, I don’t like any of this stuff, said Chris. Then go and find something you do like, said Anders. 

Anders was finding clothes he really liked when five minutes later, Chris walks up. Done, said Chris. Chris had some cargo shorts and some t-shirts. You’re not much for color are you, said Anders? What’s wrong with this stuff, said Chris? Anders hung his head, come on, said Anders as he led Chris into the store. Anders helped Chris pick out some shirts that weren’t all the same color and some shorts that weren’t cargo shorts. Now let’s get you some underwear, said Anders. Anders asked Chris, what kind of underwear do you prefer, briefs, trunks, boxer briefs? Chris picked up a three pack of boxers. No, said Anders, no one wants to see you in those, let’s try some trucks and see how you do with those, said Anders. The two men had lunch at the mall and returned home. 

Anders looked at the sky, it looked like rain was coming again. Once they were inside Anders put down his bags. You should go and try that stuff on and let me have a look, said Anders? Chris headed up stairs and a few moments walks into the kitchen in a pair of the new trunk style underwear. Are you planning on going out in just those, said Anders? No, you said to try the stuff on, said Chris. Okay, great underwear, said Anders, now try putting the other clothes on, said Anders. Chris smirked and headed back upstairs. Anders had to admit, Chris could fill a pair of trunk underwear out as he watched him run up the stairs. A few minutes later Chris came down in a pair of khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. Anders stopped and looked at Chris, all he could do was stare, and he was so handsome and filled the t-shirt out to perfection. 

Nice, said Anders. What sounds good for dinner, asked Anders, trying to distract himself from Chris. Let’s order out, said Chris. No one deliver’s this far out, said Anders. They both heard the rumble of thunder, they looked out the window and saw the heavy rain falling. There’s something odd about these storms, said Anders. Anders began boiling a large pot of water and tossing ingredients in the pot. What are you making, asked Chris? I have no idea, said Anders, but some of the best meals I have ever made started like this. Chris sat and watched as Anders threw ingredient after ingredient into the pot. Anders went to the fridge and began to take different things out, some he chopped, some he broke with his hands and added it to the pot. When the pot could not hold another thing, Anders gave the pot a stir and let it simmer. 

Chris walked over and smelled the simmering food. That smells really good, said Chris. How long until it’s done, said Chris? I don’t know, said Anders. Well, how long will it need to cook for, asked Chris? I don’t know, said Anders. How will you know when it’s done, asked Chris? I’ll know, said Anders. The two men played cards as the food cooked. GIN, said Anders. The food is done, said Anders. How do you know, said Chris? Trust me it’s done, said Anders. Anders dipped out two big bowls of the stew and baked some fresh bread. Chris, took a bite of the stew, that is one of the best things I have ever had in my mouth, said Chris. Anders took a bite. That is good, said Anders. Anders reached for a piece of bread and noticed Chris staring at him. 

What, said Anders? How the hell did you just throw a bunch of random stuff into boiling water and this comes out, asked Chris? I don’t know, it's just something I have always done, said Anders. You’re amazing, said Chris. Anders smiled at the compliment. It’s a stew, not world peace laughed Anders. Anders and Chris had just finished the dishes when they noticed that the storm had intensified. Maybe we should turn on the television and see what’s going on, said Anders, then the lights flickered and went out. CRAP, said Anders. Is there a flashlight close by, asked Chris? Don’t need it said Anders, LUMUNIOUS, said Anders and a small ball of light appeared in his hand. WHOA, said Chris, I didn’t know you could do that. It’s elemental magic, witches learn it in the third grade, said Anders. 

Anders walked over to the counter to find the candles from the night before and picked one up and took it over next to Chris. If you thought that was impressive, watch this, said Anders as he began to softly blow on the wick of the candle and the candle flickered into a flame. Chris looked at Anders with a huge grin on his face that was awesome, said Chris as Anders hands him the candle. Anders closes his hand and the ball of light disappears. Anders walks over and brings the other seven candles over. Anders runs his hand over the candles and then lifts his hand up and the seven candle light. Okay now you’re just showing off, said Chris. Anders laughed. You are just full of surprises, said Chris, Anders could sense desire coming from Chris. 

Well, what should we do now, said Chris? I was working on a spell that would not allow our astral selves to come out when we are close to each other said Anders, it’s in the library if you want to help. Chris follows Anders into the library, Anders closes his hand and opens it and the candles in the room ignite. Show off, laughed Chris. Chris walks next to Anders and looks down. So what are we doing, said Chris. Well, I’m not the best with spells, that’s Alan, but I should be able to write a simple restraint spell, said Anders. Chris look in the book case and see if you can locate a book called Restraining spells, I know Esel has a copy. Chris looked around and finally found the book and took it to Anders. Thanks, said Anders. Anders looked through the book to see if there were any mention of restraining astral forms. 

Anders snapped the book shut. Nothing, said Anders. A couple of hours passed and Chris suggested that they take a break from the spell writing. Can I asked you something, and I’m not trying to make you mad, it’s a serious question, said Chris? Go for it, said Anders. Can you fly around on a broom, asked Chris? Anders began to howl with laughter and roll around on the floor where he and Chris were sitting. Once Anders stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his face, he looked at Chris. I’ve never tried, but I suppose if I wanted to I could, said Anders. I didn’t mean to be insulting, said Chris. You weren’t, said Anders. It has just always been so funny to us witches that the mortals think we ride on broom sticks, it’s just so silly, said Anders.

Why ride on a broom stick when you could just teleport there, laughed Anders. Alright, let’s get back to work, said Anders. Anders asked Chris if he could locate a book called the Xaris Mysterieum. Chris found the book and pulled it and the book case began to slide open. ANDERS, said Chris. Anders turned and saw the book case opening. Chris came to stand at Anders side. It’s a hidden room, said Chris, maybe we should stay out here, said Chris? Maybe it’s a dungeon that Cayden and Esel use to play in, said Anders? Even more reason to stay out here, said Chris. Anders picked up a candle and walked into the hidden room. The room had to be five stories high and was circular. How can something this huge fit into this house, asked Chris? Magic, said Anders.


	9. Chapter 9

Anders and Chris began to look around. What is this, said Chris? It’s a room to store historic and powerful magic’s, said Anders. Anders walked over to a small case that held what looked like pages from a book. Anders opened the case and took out the pages, they seemed familiar to him somehow. Anders looked in the bottom right-hand corner and saw the word Anderson written. OH MY GOD, said Anders. What is it, said Chris as he walked over to Anders? These are the missing pages, said Anders. The missing pages from what, said Chris? From my family history, said Anders. The pages have been missing for over two hundred years, said Anders, and no one knew what they said or who took them. It has always been a question for the family as to what it said, said Anders. 

Anders read the pages, after sometime Anders went over and sat down in a chair looking somewhat concerned. Are you alright asked Chris, kneeling at Anders side? I know why witches and wolfs can’t be together, said Anders? What, said Chris? Listen to this, said Anders, in 1282 AD a witch named Desi Anderson was in the forest gathering herbs when he came across an Alpha-Alpha named Eric, who had been injured. Eric snarled at Desi, but he approached Eric anyway. Desi used his power of empathy to calm Eric letting him know that he was not going to hurt him. Desi managed to help the Eric back to his home. Desi tended to the Eric’s wounds and days later his fever broke, but Eric was weak from battling the fever. 

Desi brewed potions and tended his wounds until Eric began to recover, a special bond had formed between the two of them. Eric stayed with Desi until he was completely recovered. Eric was grateful to Desi for what he did for him. Desi and Eric fell in love and Eric made the announcement before all of the packs and other Alpha-Alpha’s that he had chosen Desi as his mate. The other Alpha-Alpha’s were not happy about this union and feared that there may be a child. How can two men have a baby, asked Anders? When an Alpha-Alpha mates with a male mate and the male becomes pregnant a pouch is formed here, said Chris, touching the lower part of Anders abdomen. The pouch forms on the outside and that is where the child is carried until birth. 

When the time is right the pouch will open and the child will be taken out, said Chris. You and I really need to sit down and have a very in-depth discussion about shifters, said Anders. All shifters can impregnate if they chose a male mate, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, are you telling me that when you mated with me, you were trying to knock me up, said Anders? That’s the goal for mating, said Chris. Why do you think we cum so much, said Chris smiling? Love making and mating are two totally different things, said Chris. Shifters don’t have the same hang ups as humans, our mates can be female or male, said Chris. Good to know, said Anders. Anyway, Eric and Desi mated and a child was conceived, Eric could sense that the other Alpha-Alpha’s were not happy about the news of the child. 

Eric told Desi about his concerns, Desi knew that shifters could not shift in front of an Alpha-Alpha unless they permitted it. Desi thought of a way that not only could he protect himself and his child, but all of the thirteen covens. Desi figure out that the blood from the heart of an Alpha-Alpha would protect the wearer from shifters. Desi extracted blood from Eric’s heart and created thirteen Hearts Blood pendants. Desi kept one and gave the others to the other twelve covens for protection. When the other Alpha-Alpha’s found out they became enrage and declared war on the thirteen covens. The Alpha-Alpha’s knew that had to kill Desi and Eric as they feared the child would grow to become more powerful than them and kill them. 

They decreed that a shifter and a witch could never mate. One of the Alpha-Alpha’s named Tomas, did not agree with the other Alpha-Alpha’s and went to warn Desi and Eric, but he was too late, Eric had killed the other two Alpha-Alpha’s but had been mortally wounded and lay next to Desi dying. Desi also had been mortally wounded and held his child close to him as Tomas approach. Eric asked Tomas to save his and Desi’s child as he knew the other packs were coming. Tomas swore a blood oath to Desi and Eric that he would protect the child with his life. Desi and Eric kissed the newborn and named him Anders, Desi placed the Hearts Blood pendant around the child’s neck before giving the child to Tomas. Tomas took Anders to the Veil and put him in the care of the coven there.

Talk about information overload, said Anders. Well that explains a lot, shifter law left that story out, said Chris. What do you mean, said Anders? No one has ever given an explanation as to why witches and wolfs can’t mate, said Chris. Chris and Anders looked around a little more before closing the room. Anders and Chris looked at the clock, it’s after midnight, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, Anders could sense how much Chris wanted him. Anders walked up to Chris and kissed him and Chris kissed him back. Anders put his arms around Chris’ neck as Chris pressed his forehead against his. Anders, we can’t do this, said Chris. Anders leaned back from Chris a little and looked Chris in the eyes. Chris I would rather have something with you, than nothing at all, said Anders. 

I’m in love with you and no matter how hard I try to deny it or run from it, it never leaves me, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, I’m in love with you too, said Chris, I tried resisting it, I tried running away from it but no matter what I did, I can’t get away from it, said Chris. Chris kissed Anders and picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to his room and laid him on the bed. Anders looked at Chris, I want you to make love to me, said Anders. Chris pulled his shirt off over his head and kissed Anders. The next morning Anders woke up in Chris arms and snuggled down on his chest, Chris responded by holding Anders tighter. Anders sat up and looked at Chris as he rubbed his eyes. Morning handsome, said Chris. Morning sexy, said Anders. 

Chris pulled Anders down by the back of his neck and kissed him. I can’t believe the luck we had, said Esel to Cayden as they walked into the house. I mean a tropical depression, said Esel, unbelievable. Well we’re home now and we’ll just enjoy the rest of the vacation here, said Cayden. Anders, we’re back, said Esel. He can’t still be in bed at this hour, said Esel? Esel walked up the steps and opened the first bedroom door, Little one it is far, OH, yelled Esel and turned around. Anders and Chris broke their kiss and looked at Esel. Little one I am so sorry, I had no idea, well why don’t you two get dressed and come down stairs, said Esel and closed the door? Anders and Chris laughed, looks like the cats out of the bag, said Chris. 

Chris kissed Anders and the two got up to get dressed. Esel came practically running down the steps, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, said Esel running up to Cayden. What is it, said Cayden? Anders and Chris are in bed together, said Esel, with a huge smile. Cayden smiled and put his arms around Esel, good for them, said Cayden. Anders and Chris came down stairs holding hands. Oh, little one, said Esel walking over to Anders and hugging him, I’m so happy for you and you two make such a handsome couple. Anders smiled, thank you Esel. Why don’t Anders and I make a nice brunch and have it in the garden, you two go watch some sports or something, said Esel. Chris and Cayden walked into the entertainment room and turned on a game. 

Chris looked at Cayden, there’s something I have to tell you said Chris and you’re not going to like it. Cayden looked at Chris, what is it Alpha, said Cayden? I kinda burned you Lake House down, said Chris. Cayden turned off the television, you burned my Lake House down, Alpha, said Cayden. It was a complete accident, said Chris. There was this storm and I lit some candles, then I was worried that Anders and checked on him and I will pay to have it rebuilt, said Chris. Cayden laughed, I have home owner’s insurance Alpha, said Cayden. You do, said Chris? Yes, said Cayden, don’t concern yourself with it a moment longer, said Cayden. Anders and Esel were in the kitchen preparing lunch. So tell me little one, what brought you and Chris back together, asked Esel? 

It’s not just sex, said Anders. Esel looked at Anders, Honey, it’s never “just sex” with an Alpha, laughed Esel. It’s a long story, said Anders, but we were here at the house last night and I realized that I had been lying to myself about my love for Chris, said Anders? Love, said Esel, Esel looked at Anders, you’re in love with him, said Esel? I am, I can’t deny it any longer, said Anders. Esel grabbed Anders and hugged him, I’m even happier for you now, said Esel. We were both getting ready to go to our rooms, and I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him, said Anders, I told him that I would rather have something with him, than nothing at all. Anders looked at Esel and huge tears were rolling down Esel’s face. Oh god, what is it, said Anders? 

Esel grabbed Anders and hugged him and lightly sobbed, what’s wrong, said Anders? Esel took a step back and looked at Anders. Those are the exact words I said to Cayden thirty years ago, I would rather have something with him, than nothing at all, said Esel. Anders eyes began to tear up. Listen to me little one, it doesn’t come without its challenges and there will times you feel like your heart is going to stop if you can’t see or touch him and you can’t, said Esel. Anders smiled. Your bond with him has formed, hasn’t it, said Esel? Bond, said Anders? Yes, said Esel, when you fall in love with an Alpha, a special bond forms between the two of you, said Esel. Sometimes you will hear him in your head, or he will hear you, said Esel, have you noticed that he can’t block your empathic abilities any longer, said Esel? 

I have, said Anders. Down side is he can read you like a book, he will know when you’re happy, sad, and upset, especially when you are aroused, which I imagine is quite often around him, giggled Esel. I’m surprised you didn’t stay with him at the Lake House, said Esel. That would be rather difficult to do, seeing how Chris burned it down, said Anders. WHAT, said Esel? It was an accident, said Anders, the power went out and Chris lit some candles and then he got concern about me and came to check on me and forgot to blow out the candles before he left. Oh my, said Esel. Wait, you knew that Chris was at the Lake House before I got here, didn’t you, said Anders? I think we should have some champagne with brunch, said Esel. 

Anders grabbed Esel arm, you set me up, said Anders. No, I did not set you up, said Esel, I set the stage, there’s a difference. I may have cast a tiny spell to make you want to call me, said Esel, but the rest was you and Chris. Anders hugged Esel, your welcomed, said Esel. I knew that if we could get you and Chris, wait said Anders. Cayden was in on this too, said Anders? Who do you think suggested that Chris take some time away and clear his head, giggled Esel? We had to get the two of you away from the pack and everyone else so that the two of you could discover how you felt on your own, said Esel. Anders smiled. Speaking of discovery, said Anders, we kind of found your secret room. The Xaris Mysterieum, said Esel. 

Esel I found the pages from my family history and I read them, what I don’t understand is why you have them and never gave them back, said Anders? It’s very complicated little one, said Esel. It all started with you great, great, however many greats, Aunt Davonna, said Esel. She had a premonition of a future descendant changing history itself and doing a great work, said Esel. That descendant was you Anders, said Esel. Me, said Anders? Yes, said Esel, I can’t say too much little one, for fear of changing the future, but that premonition is unfolding now. I don’t understand, said Anders? I know, but you soon will, said Esel. Follow your instincts little one, it will lead you to your destiny, it already led you to Chris, said Esel.

The four men sat in the garden as Esel poured everyone a glass of champagne. A toast, said Esel, to Anders and Chris, may you love never know any bounds. The four clinked glasses and took a sip. Chris leaned over and kissed Anders. Esel placed his head on Cayden’s shoulder and sighed. By the way Chris, did you know that Esel and Cayden set us up, said Anders. Little one, said Esel. What, said Chris? It’s true, said Anders, how did you end up at the Lake House, asked Anders? Cayden suggested that I go there and clear my head, said Chris. Esel cast a small spell on me to have me call him, said Anders, and then suggest that I come and stay at the estate while he and Cayden went on vacation, said Anders. Esel and Cayden began to look around, as if they could not hear the conversation. 

Anders looked at Esel and sensed that Esel had done something else and Anders figured it out. It was you, said Anders, looking at Esel. You conjured that storm, said Anders, I knew something was off with that storm. Oh, it was just a little rain storm, said Esel. Chris looked at Cayden, I don’t feel so bad about burning your house down now, since your boyfriend is the one who conjured the storm, laughed Chris. Don’t worry about the Lake House, he never stayed in it anyway, said Esel. He only built it so he could come and stay with me from time to time, said Esel. Cayden leaned down and gave Esel a small kiss. Anders and Chris smiled at them. I promise that was all we did, said Esel, the rest you two did on your own, said Esel. 

The four men ate and laughed. Anders and Esel was in the kitchen putting things away, well I guess I should go and get pack, said Anders. Oh no, you can’t leave, said Esel. Anders put his arm around Esel shoulder, I’m sure that you Cayden would appreciate some alone time, said Anders. Oh please don’t go little one, I hardly get to see you anymore, said Esel. Don’t you worry about mine and Cayden’s “alone time”, said Esel, I own a very large home, with lots of rooms, and I can always cast a sound proofing spell, winked Esel. Esel looked at Anders with a pouty face, fine, said Anders. Esel smiled and hugged Anders, we are just going to have so much fun, said Esel. Esel walked into the next room calling for Cayden. Anders has agreed to stay, said Esel, what about Chris? 

Chris said he’d stay if Anders stayed, said Cayden. Wonderful, said Esel. He did it again, thought Anders, he had this planned from the beginning thought Anders as he looked at Esel smiled and shook his head. Come little one we need to plan a dinner menu, said Esel. Esel and Anders sat in the kitchen for about thirty minutes planning the dinner menu. I want you to make that five-layer cake you make, said Esel, mine never seems to turn out as good as yours. Sure, said Anders. The two men were busy moving around the kitchen in a synchronized fashion and did not notice Chris and Cayden watching them. How do they do that said, Chris? I don’t know, said Cayden. Anders finally noticed the men standing there, hey guys, what’s up, said Anders? 

I thought we might get a snack said, said Cayden? What would you like, said Esel? Chris and Cayden shrugged their shoulders, Anders, see what they would like, said Esel? Anders turned and focused on the two men, sandwiches, said Anders. Good, you two go sit down and I’ll be in shortly with some sandwiches, said Esel. Anders continued cooking while Esel made sandwiches and picked up two bottles of beer and took it to the men. Everything was cooking, Esel looked at Anders, we should go and get ready for dinner, said Esel. The two men went upstairs and showered and changed and came back down. Anders looked and saw Chris staring. You look incredible, said Chris. Anders had on a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt that matched his eyes and fitted his upper body well. 

Yes we know we are both visions, now you two get ready for dinner, said Esel, we dress for dinner here young man, said Esel to Chris. I’m afraid I didn’t pack anything like that said Chris. It’s alright Alpha, I’m sure I have something you can wear, might be a bit tight, but it should suffice, said Cayden. Esel leaned over to Anders, he’s got it bad for you kiddo, laughed Esel. And I got it bad for him, said Anders, as he watched Chris and Cayden walk upstairs. Esel and Anders had everything ready to serve. Where should we eat, said Esel, garden or dining room? Anders stepped outside and the night air was perfect, garden, said Anders, I grab some candles. Anders and Esel just finished setting everything up when they heard the door open and they both looked. 

Anders breath caught in his throat when he saw Chris. Chris was wearing a ruby red shirt that hugged him perfectly and tapered at the waist. The black slacks he wore adhered incredibly around his ass. Chris had styled his short black hair, but left the five o’clock shadow, knowing how much Anders loved it. He’s beautiful, said Anders. Esel put his arm around Anders, he certainly is, said Esel. The four men sat down and Cayden poured wine for everyone. A toast, said Anders, to my favorite uncle and his handsome Alpha, may your love continue to blossom like a rose. Esel had tears in his eyes as he raised his glass. The four men began to eat, my god, this is delicious, said Cayden, he turned and kissed Esel on the side of his head. Honey, you truly out did yourself tonight, said Cayden. 

Well, I can’t take all of the credit, said Esel, Anders helped me cook it. Anders has this unique gift for cooking, he knows just what to add, how much and how long to cook it, said Esel. It’s true, said Chris, I watched him start a pot of boiling water last night and just throw in random things, an hour later I was eating the best stew I have ever had. Anders blushed. You know, said Esel, your grandmother had the same gift, it skipped me and your mom, but it landed squarely on you. They finished their meal, I hope everyone left room for dessert, said Esel, Anders made his delicious five-layer cake. Anders and Esel walked into the house, Esel started the coffee and placed the plates, cups and silverware on the tray. Once the coffee was done Anders set it on the tray. 

Anders picked up the cake and follow Esel out to the table. Anders cut the cake as Esel poured the coffee. Oh my god, that’s good said, said Cayden. Chris looked at Anders and spoke to him through his mind, you should save a piece of this for later, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, I can hear you in my mind can you hear me, said Anders? Of course, said Chris. Why do you want me to save a piece for later, asked Anders? So we can take it upstairs and I can smear it all over you and lick it off, said Chris. Anders busted out laughing. What so funny little one, asked Esel? Nothing, said Anders. After finishing the cake and coffee, Chris stood and offered his hand to Anders, fancy a walk, asked Chris? Delighted, said Anders taking his hand. 

Anders hooked his arm through Chris’ as they began to walk through the garden. The air was perfumed with the scent of flowers and the cool night air energized the two. Chris turned Anders towards him and kissed him, I love you, whispered Chris across Anders lips. The man was an expert at turning Anders on. I love you too, Anders whispered back. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed him deeply, Anders body responding to Chris’ touch. We really should not be watching this, said Esel. Alright, said Cayden, see you inside. CAYDEN, said Esel. Fine, said Cayden rolling his eyes. Cayden and Esel walked in the house. They went inside, said Chris. Probably to give us privacy, said Anders. Chris slid his hands down over Anders ass and squeezed, since we’re alone, said Chris.   
Here, now, said Anders? That tree looks pretty sturdy, smiled Chris. If we were completely alone, I would already be naked, said Anders. I don’t want Esel to look out here to check on us and see you banging me against a tree, laughed Anders. Chris laughed. I guess you are just going to have to wait until bedtime, said Anders. Chris yawned and stretched his arms, wow, I beat, bedtime, said Chris, grabbing Anders hand and pulling him towards the house. It’s eight forty-five, said Anders. It’s been such a long day, said Chris. Anders laughed, we have all night for that Chris, said Anders. I know, it’s night so, we shouldn’t waste any more of it, said Chris pulling Anders into his arms and kissing him. The two went inside. The four men chatted and laughed until late, well, I guess I’m going to call it a night, said Anders. 

Finally, said Chris, I mean I’m really tired. Cayden and Esel laughed. Esel walked over to Anders and hugged him, good night little one, said Esel. Goodnight Esel, said Anders. Anders hugged Cayden and Esel hugged Chris, they all said their good nights and Chris and Anders went upstairs. Anders had no more made it through the door when Chis grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, taking his mouth. Chris kissed down Anders neck and lightly bit him on the shoulder. Chris, wait, there’s something I need to do first. Chris stopped and looked at Anders, what, said Chris? I need to cast a sound proofing spell, said Anders. Why, oh right, said Chris. Well I really don’t want my uncle and his boyfriend to hear me screaming your name or anything else that might come out of my mouth, laughed Anders. Anders walked to the center of the room and closed his eyes. 

Peel of orange  
Seed of grape  
Let no sound from this room escape 

A light ran across each wall. That’s it, said Chris? That’s it, said Anders. Chris let his eyes go amber as he slowly began to stalk Anders. Anders smiled and began slowly walking backwards. Hey little boy, want some candy, said Chris? As Cayden and Esel walked by Anders room they saw a white light flash across the door. What was that, said Cayden? My nephew being a gentleman, said Esel. What do you mean, said Cayden? It’s a sound proofing spell, said Esel, just like the one I’m getting ready to cast, winked Esel. Cayden’s eyes went amber, oh yeah, said Cayden, as he began to walk towards Esel. Esel began to walk backwards slowly, MMM-HMMM, said Esel. And no sound can be heard outside room, said Cayden? That’s correct, said Esel. 

Cayden stepped forward quickly and caught Esel in his arms. So I could make you scream my name all night and no one could hear us, said Cayden. Just us, said, Esel. Cayden and Esel walked into the bedroom and closed the door. A few seconds later a white light flashed across the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Cayden and Chris decided to go fishing while Anders and Esel went into town to shop. As Anders and Esel got out of the car Esel looked at Anders. Let’s start here said Esel, it’s one of my favorite shops. Anders looked at the shop name on the door, “One of a Kind”, it said. As Anders and Esel walked into the store a man rushed out from behind the counter and hugged Esel, said the man, Matthew, said Esel. And who is this handsome thing, said Matthew? Allow me to introduce you to my favorite nephew, don’t tell your brothers I said that, whispered Esel causing Anders to laugh. This is Anders, Anders this is one of my oldest and dearest friends Matthew. This is Anders, said Matthew, you did not exaggerate, and he is so handsome. 

And he’s dating an Alpha shifter, smirked Esel. Anders looked at Esel with a concerned looked. It’s alright Anders, aside from being a witch, Matthew is my trusted friend and knows how to keep a secret, said Esel. Which Alpha are you dating dear, asked Matthew? Chris Redfield of the Redfield pack, said Esel. Oh my, said Matthew, fanning himself. I saw him last year at the Council Ball, he is so hot, said Matthew. Little one you are positively glowing, said Esel. Sleeping with an Alpha will do that to you, said Anders. Esel and Matthew began chatting and Anders stared looking around the shop. Anders walked over and noticed a sage burning bowl with turquoise and enamel inlay. Anders picked it up and continued shopping. 

Anders found a beautiful Amber and silver necklace, the Amber reminded him of Chris’ eyes and he picked it up. Anders browsed and found several items that he liked including a silver bracelet for Chris. Anders took all the items up to Matthew to pay. Well, looks like you found a few things you like, said Matthew. Anders asked Matthew if could wrap the bracelet. Who’s the bracelet for asked Esel? I’m going to give it to Chris, said Anders. Oh little one you can’t, said Esel. Why, said Anders? Its silver, said Esel. What makes you think that Chris doesn’t like silver, asked Anders? No wolf shifter likes silver, said Esel, silver burns them. Are you telling me that the story of silver and wolves is true. Yes little one, it is, said Esel. I’ll just put it back, said Matthew. 

No, said Anders, I have a friend’s birthday coming up and he will love it, and he’s not a wolf. Matthew make sure you put all of that on my account, said Esel. Esel, I can pay for it, said Anders. Nonsense, I have more money than I know what to do with, said Esel, and I want to spoil my nephew a little. Anders smiled. Anders and Esel left the shop and went to a Café to have some coffee and Danish. I need to stop off at Belle’s said Esel, I need to pick up some witch supplies giggled Esel. Anders followed Esel into Belles, the shop was a haven for witches in search of rare herbs and other supplies. Esel, said the woman standing by a table covered in different herbs and potions. Belle, said Esel and the two hugged. Belle I want you to meet someone, said Esel. 

Anders, said Belle. Esel, looked at Bell, this is why I hate trying to introduce anyone to her, physics, said Esel. It is so good to meet you, said Belle, and I have something for you. Belle walked over to the counter and picked up a bag and brought it back to Anders, this is for you, said Belle. Anders looked at the label on the bag, Woodland Violets. How did you know I needed these asked Anders? That’s my job, said Belle, to know what it is that people need before they do. Esel handed Belle a list and she began to walk around the shop gathering the items from the list. She packaged them up for Esel, Esel said Good bye and the two left. One more stop and we are done, said Esel. Anders and Esel walked into a butcher shop and walked up to the counter. 

Hello Mario, said Esel. ESEL, said Mario and came out and hugged Esel. Mario I want you to meet my handsome nephew Anders. Mario shook Anders hand, it’s so nice to meet you, said Mario, and I’ve heard so much about you from Esel. I haven’t, said a voice from the counter. Anders looked and a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes, was staring at Anders smiling. The man came from behind the counter and stuck out his hand to Anders, I’m Keegan. Anders reached to shake the man’s hand but instead of shaking Anders hand, Keegan kissed it. Esel stepped in between Anders and Keegan, Esel leaned in close to Keegan, If you ever do something like that again to my nephew I’ll arrange it so you will be able to fuck a fly through a screen, said Esel. 

The man cleared his throat and returned behind the counter. Are you alright little one, asked Esel? I’m fine, said Anders laughing. That was a very colorful threat you just made laughed Anders. Don’t think I couldn’t or wouldn’t do it, winked Esel. Mario, I need four of the finest Filet Minions that you have, said Esel? Coming right up, said Mario. After getting the filets, Esel made one more stop at a clothing store and picked up a package. Anders and Esel returned home to find Cayden and Chris sitting under the gazebo eating chips and drinking beer. Don’t tell me that’s your lunch, said Esel? I’m on vacation, and yes it’s our lunch, said Cayden. Why didn’t you make something for lunch, asked Esel? You’re looking at two Alpha’s and between us, we can’t boil water, said Cayden. 

Well I guess it’s a good thing I stopped off and got this, said Esel pulling two fast food bags from the car. FOOD, said Cayden and Chris in unison. The four men set in the gazebo and began to eat. Chis looked at Anders who had picked up a french fry. I always did like licking the salt off my fries before eating them, said Anders, as he ran his tongue along the French fry. Chris’ mouth slightly opened as he watched Anders lick the salt from the fry. He watched as Anders leaned his head back and slowly put the fry in his mouth. Anders leaned over and ran his finger along the edge of Chris’ burger, catching mayo on his finger and drawing it into his mouth seductively. Chris reached up and wiped a small amount of mayo from Anders mouth, you missed some, said Chris. 

Anders leaned down and slowly placed Chris’ finger in his mouth against his tongue and closed his mouth around the finger and massaging it with his tongue. Chris looked at Anders, you better stop, said Chris. Stop what, said Anders licking his lips and casting Chris an innocent look? Chris leaned close to Anders, you better double the strength of that sound proofing spell tonight, cause when I get you upstairs, said Chris. Anders laughed and kissed Chris, I so fucking hard right now said Chris. This made Anders laugh harder. Little one, I know how difficult it is to tear yourself away from that man, but we have a menu to plan. Anders kissed Chris again and got up to follow Esel into the house, Chris slapped Anders on the ass as he passed by. 

Everything sounds good so far, said Esel. Tonight we are going to make a very, very special dessert, said Esel. Anders I want you to make a Romance Cake, said Esel. Romance Cake, said Anders? I’d be happy to but I would need some beetle toe, Casha Orchid, and at least three fermented purple Duck Flowers and that went out of season two months ago, said Anders. Esel began to unpack the package from Belle’s. Here is your beetle toe, your Casha Orchid, and last but not least, three fermented purple Duck Flowers, said Esel. That’s what you got there, said Anders. Just make sure you cast that sound proofing spell tonight, laughed Esel. How do you think it will affect them, asked Anders? I made one for me and Cayden about ten years ago, and it really brings out the wolf in them giggled Esel.

I’ll get started, said Anders. An hour later, Cayden and Chris came in to get more beer. They’re doing that synchronizing thing again, said Chris as they watched Anders and Esel move around the kitchen. Chris and Cayden sniffed the air, what is that wonderful, delicious smell said Chris? Cayden smiled and looked at Esel, something you’re never going to forget, said Cayden. Chris walked over behind Anders as he was mixing something in a bowl. Chris kissed Anders neck, his fangs dropped a little and he dragged them across Anders neck, causing Anders to shiver. Chris could smell the aroma coming from the bowl and it was making him want Anders. What is that, said Chris as he kissed up and down Anders neck? It’s a surprise, now go back outside and stop distracting me so I can finish this, said Anders. 

Anders heard a small growl escape from Chris’ throat as he walked away. Esel went to the car and removed one more package and walked over to Chris. This is for you, said Esel, handing Chris the package. What is it, asked Chris? What you will be wearing tonight, said Esel. You didn’t have to do that said Chris. Yes, I did said Esel, tonight is going to be very special for you and Anders. Esel smiled and walked back in the house. Anders finished the cake, time to get ready, said Esel. Anders and Esel went upstairs to get ready, as they came back into the kitchen from getting ready Chris and Cayden were standing there. Chris felt a warm sensation in his abdomen and he looked at Anders. Anders was dressed all in white including his shoes. 

Chris noticed how his blue eyes added the perfect accent of color to the ensemble. Chris walked over to Anders and placed his hands on both sides of Anders face and kissed him. I have never seen anything more perfect, more beautiful, more breath taking in my life said Chris with tears in his eyes. Stop, said Anders, you’re going to make me cry and I still have a lot to do yet. Chris kissed Anders, I guess I will go and get ready, said Chris. Cayden walked over to Esel and placed his arms around him. Esel was also dressed all in white. Cayden looked down at Esel and kissed him, ditto to what the Alpha said. Esel began to tear up, Anders is right you’re going to make me cry and we still have much to do, said Esel. You two go and get ready and we will get started when you return, said Esel. 

Anders and Esel set the table and had the Champagne chilling. Oh little one, I put something in your room for you and Chris tonight, said Esel. What, said Anders? You’ll see, laughed Esel. Anders felt a warm sensation across his abdomen and looked up as did Esel. Anders dropped the plate he was holding but Esel was able to catch it. Tears filled Anders eyes and he covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at Chris. Chris was dressed in white slacks, a white shirt and a white vest, his dark hair and eyes standing out in contrast. Anders was without words to describe the vision that was Chris standing before him. Chris walked over to Anders as tears fell from Anders eyes. Look that bad, said Chris? Anders grabbed Chris and kissed him, Chris kissed him back. 

Cayden walked over to Esel, and put his arms around him and kissed him. You are a vision, said Esel, as Cayden kissed him more passionately. Hey, are you alright, said Chris. Anders had to take a moment to collect himself. Chris, there are no words in this world right now for me to describe how beautiful you are right now, said Anders as tears fell on his cheeks. Chris put his arms around Anders and kissed the top of his head. Chris stepped back and looked down at Anders, I love you so much, said Chris. I love you, said Anders. Both couples took a moment, let’s get started, said Esel. Anders walked over next to Esel at the grill, Esel put his arm around Anders, sometimes you will be so overcome by emotion at just seeing him, said Esel, the feeling of happiness will be so overwhelming that all you will be able to do is cry. 

Esel and Anders grilled the filets and served them with the steamed vegetables and rice pilaf they had made. Once the meal was complete and the table cleared, Anders and Esel walked out with more champagne and strawberries. Where’s that delicious smelling cake you made, asked Chris? That’s for later, said Anders. Chris looked confused, you’ll understand soon, said Anders. Anders picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the Champagne and feed it to Chris. Chris did the same in return and kissed Anders. Esel looked at Anders, it’s time, said Esel. Anders and Esel stood, each held out their hand to their partner and took the others hand and walked inside. Anders walked over to where half of the small cake he made earlier sat. 

Anders and Chris looked over at Cayden and Esel, who were laughing, giggling, and still feeding each other strawberries and drinking Champagne. Anders turned Chris’ head towards him, let’s take our cake up stairs, and have a magical evening, said Anders. Magical, said Chris, Anders turned and kissed Chris, making sure his tongue let Chris know what would lay in store for him. Chris followed Anders upstairs and into the bedroom, Anders held out his hand palm down and turned it up quickly causing the candles he placed in the room earlier to ignite. Once the room was lit by candle light Chris was able to see the blanket on the floor and the Champagne and two glasses. Champagne, said Chris. That’s what Esel was talking about, said Anders. The Champagne is from Esel, said Anders. Vintage 1976, said Chris, Anders looked and saw a note. Anders picked up the note and read it:

Little one,  
I bought two bottles of this Champagne the day you were born. One is for tonight. The other is for your wedding day.  
Esel


	11. Chapter 11

Anders woke snuggled against Chris. Anders sat up and stretched, good morning, said Chris. Anders looked down at Chris with his sleepy eyes, good morning, said Anders. Chris reached up and pulled Anders down into a kiss. How can one man hold so much power over me, said Chris? Anders, confused by the question looked at Chris, what do you mean, said Anders. Anders I would do anything for you, go anywhere, I would even give up my pack for you, said Chris. Anders sat up, Chris I don't know what to say, said Anders. I don't want you to give up your pack, they need you, said Anders. Chris sat up, I can't be without you, said Chris. Anders when we made love last night it was almost like magic, said Chris. I know the cake had something to do with the feeling part of it, but not the emotions I was feeling for you, said Chris. 

Chris this is a very complicated and complex situation we are in and I think it best if we go slow and consider the decisions we make, and how they can not only impact us but those around us, said Anders. You're right, said Chris as he pulled Anders into a kiss. There was a knock on the door, come in, said Anders. The door opened and in walked Cayden and Esel carrying bed trays, good morning little one, I hope you slept well, said Esel winking. Very well, said Anders as he smiled at Chris. I put together a little breakfast for the two of you, said Esel as he and Cayden set the trays across Anders and Chris' laps. Now you two sit here and eat, when you're ready come down stairs, I have a surprise for the both of you, said Esel. Anders looked at Esel, what are you up to, said Anders? 

You'll see, said Esel as he smiled and walked out of the room. What do you think it could be, asked Chris? With Esel, it could be anything, said Anders laughing. Forty-five minutes later Anders and Chris come down stairs and walk into the kitchen. Esel walks over to Anders, there you are little one, said Esel and hugged Anders. We would have been down sooner but you know what it's like to shower with an alpha, said Anders winking. Do I ever, said Esel. Come sit you two, said Esel to Anders and Chris. Anders and Chris sit at the kitchen table and look at Cayden and Esel, so what's this surprise you have for us, said Anders. Esel looked at Cayden, well Cayden and I were talking this morning and we decided to re-build the lake house and give it to you and Chris, said Esel. 

What, said Anders. Well Cayden has never stayed a night in it and the only reason he built the damn thing was to make the pack think he was vacationing, said Esel. This way you and Chris have your own place to get away to and spend time together, said Esel. Chris looked at Cayden, are you sure you want to do this Cayden, asked Chris? Of course alpha, said Cayden. Chris stood and shook Cayden's hand, and thank you Esel, said Chris. Anders stood and walked over to Esel and hugged him, I don't know what to say, said Anders, thank you. You're welcome little one, said Esel. Anders turned to Cayden and hugged him. Thank you Cayden, said Anders. Cayden looked down at Anders, you take care of him, said Cayden and Anders nodded his head in agreement. 

So Cayden and I are going to go and visit some friends today which means you and Chris will have the whole house to yourselves, smiled Esel. We should be home around six, said Esel. Well have fun you two, said Anders. You too, winked Esel as he and Cayden walked out the door. Chris walked over to Anders and put his arms around Anders, so what would you like to do today, said Anders? Chris leaned down and gently began to bite down Anders neck, I think you already know what I want to do said Chris as he continued to gently bite across Anders shoulder. Anders laughed. How about we have a nice picnic outside in the orchard, said Anders. Esel has an orchard, said Chris looking down at Anders. He sure does and I believe the peaches are in season, said Anders. 

Anders prepared some snacks and packed them in a basket along with a bottle of wine and glasses. Anders called for Chris and the two walked outside towards the orchard. As they walked Chris reached down and took Anders hand in his and kissed it. Anders smiled back at Chris. Anders could not remember when he had ever been this happy or this much in love. Chris helped Anders spread out the blanket under one of the peach trees that already had heavy low hanging fruit on it, the smell of peaches was everywhere. Anders placed the snacks on the blanket and poured him and Chris a glass of wine. Anders reached up and plucked one of the low hanging peaches. Shoot, I didn't pack a knife said Anders. What do you need, said Chris? 

I was going to add a slice of peach to the glass of wine to bring out the flavors, said Anders. Chris took the peach from Anders and smiled, you don't need a knife with me around, said Chris. Chis allowed the claw on his index finger to extend and began to peel the peach and cut it into slices. Chris picked up two slices of the peach and dropped one in Anders glass and one in his. You never cease to amaze me, said Anders as he leaned over and kissed Chris. To us, said Anders as he lifted his glass, to us said Chris as he clinked his glass against Anders and they both drank. MMM, that is good, said Chris. Anders picked up one of the snacks he had prepared and leaned over and feed it to Chris. That's good, said Chris. Chris picked up a piece of the peach he had sliced and held it up to Anders mouth. 

Anders leaned forward and took a bite never taking his eyes off of Chris. Chris watched as Anders bit into the piece of peach and made a little slurping noise as he pulled back. Chris watched with his mouth slightly open as Anders chewed and licked the peach juice from his lips. That was good, said Anders looking at Chris. It certainly was, said Chris. Chris placed his hand on the back of Anders head and drew Anders to his mouth. Chris' tongue invaded Anders mouth and he could taste the peach juice on Anders lips. Chris gently laid Anders down on the blanket and continued to kiss him as his hands wandered around Anders body. Anders reached up and pulled Chris' shirt off over his head as Chris smiled down at Anders. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders with such passion that Anders had to break the kiss to catch his breath. 

Chris slowly unbuttoned Anders shirt and placed a kiss on Anders chest after each button he opened. Chris could feel Anders tremble beneath him as he ran his hand up Anders bare chest. Chris removed the rest of Anders clothing before removing his own. Chris pressed his naked body against Anders and the sensation of feeling Anders naked body against his sent fire throughout Chris' body. Anders placed his hand against Chris' chest, I want you to lay down, said Anders. Chris rolled off of Anders and onto his back, Anders straddled Chris and kissed him. Anders began to kiss down Chris' neck, down his chest, across his abdomen until Chris could feel Anders breath against his cock. Chris looked down and saw Anders looking back up at him as Anders ran his tongue along Chris' shaft. 

Chris watched in awe as Anders licked all the way to the head and slowly descended over the head and back down his shaft. Anders, Chris huffed out as Anders slowly moved up and down the thick shaft. Anders moan as he sucked Chris' cock and the reverberation from his moan’s he made shook Chris to his core. I'm not going to last much longer, said Chris looking down at Anders as Anders looked back at Chris. Chris' canines descended and his eyes went amber, Chris wanted to bite Anders so bad but could not stop watching Anders suck up and down his cock. ANDERS, I'M CUMMING, said Chris as he threw his head back and began to shoot high in the air. Chris looked down at Anders who continued to lick up and down his shaft as he shot again and again. 

Once Chris had finish, Anders licked across the head of Chris' cock and catching the small amount of cum left there. Chris grabbed Anders and drew Anders up to his mouth. Anders swirled his tongue across Chris' and Chris could taste his seed combined with the taste of Anders mouth. Anders laid across Chris' chest and he felt Chris' chest rise and fall from the orgasm. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders, GODDAMN THAT WAS HOT, huffed out Chris. Anders leaned up and kissed Chris, I'm glad you enjoyed it, said Anders smiling. You are one hot little fucker, said Chris smiling at Anders. Chris suddenly rolls Anders to the side and stands up. What is it, said Anders? There's another shifter approaching, get dressed, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris dressed and they saw someone enter the orchard and walk towards them. Chris instinctively pushed Anders behind him. Chris sniffed the air, it was Liam. Liam walked up to Chris, Alpha, said Liam. Chris' canines extended as he looked at Liam and Liam bowed his head. What are you doing here Liam, asked Chris? I need to speak with you alpha, said Liam. BOW, yelled Chris. Liam went down on his knees and held his head back exposing his throat, a sign that he submitted to the alpha. You betrayed me, said Chris. I was doing my duty alpha, said Liam. Liam knew that Chris could rip his throat out any second but he would submit to Chris no matter what. Your duty, said Chris. Anders put his hand on Chris' arm and Chris began to calm down, hear him out Chris, said Anders in a soft voice calming Chris even more. 

Stand, said Chris. Liam stood and kept his head bowed. You show up at Anders with pack members to take Anders by force, said Chris. That was not the orders that were given to me, said Liam. The counsel said to escort you and Anders back to the compound, it was the other shifters that decided to disobey the counsel, said Liam. I have punished them for their disobedience, said Liam. Anders had been focusing on Liam the whole time he spoke, he's telling the truth Chris, said Anders. I would sense if he was lying, said Anders. Chris retracted his canines. Anders, Chris and Liam walked back to the house and Anders made everyone some iced tea. So why are you here Liam, asked Chris. One of the younglings has been taken, said Liam. 

Chris shot up out of his Chair, who, said Chris? Jera, said Liam. What, when, said Chris. Yesterday, they were playing in a field and when the teacher called them all in for lunch everyone returned except for Jera, said Liam. Who is Jera, asked Anders? Jera is the son of one of my beta's, said Chris, he's only nine years old. There's more alpha, whatever took him was the same thing that killed one of our pack members a few weeks ago, said Liam. Chris had always liked little Jera, he would never be an alpha but the little nine-year-old was spunky and Chris would spar with the little guy. Chris would laugh when little Jera would let his tiny canines extend and attack Chris' leg. Chris stood, we leave in five minutes said Chris, and he turned and walked up stairs with Anders right behind him. 

I think you need to think about this said Anders, as Chris packed. Chris stopped and turned to Anders, think about what, said Chris. Chris put his hands on Anders shoulders, one of my pack members has be taken and I have to get him back, said Chris. I know but there is something off about this, said Anders. HE'S A NINE-YEAR-OLD KID, yelled Chris at Anders. Chris saw the startled look on Anders face and pulled Anders against his chest. I'm so sorry Anders, he's just a boy, said Chris. I have to get him back, said Chris. I know, said Anders.


	12. Chapter 12

Anders left Esel a note explaining he had to leave with Chris. Anders parked next to Chris at the compound and walked over to Chris' truck. Are you sure it's a good idea I'm here, said Anders? I need you to see if you can sense anything among the pack or who took Jera, said Chris. Chris turned to Liam, spread the word that I have brought Anders to help find Jera and if anyone has a problem with that to come and see me, said Chris. Yes Alpha, said Liam. So what do you need to do to try and locate Jera, said Chris. Can you take me to the field where he was last seen, said Anders? Anders noticed the looks he was getting as he walked with Chris to the field. A few actually smiled at Anders as he and Chris walked. This is the last place he was seen, said Anders. 

Anders walked around the field seeing what he could sense. Anders seen a small toy car laying in the grass and picked it up. Chris walked over to Anders, what is it, said Chris? It's a toy car, said Anders. Are you sensing anything, said Chris? Fear, said Anders. He was really afraid when he was taken, said Anders. Anders sensed the anger and concern Chris was having. Anders closed his eyes and focused on Chris to calm him. Anders opened his eyes and Chris was looking at him, thank you, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. Anders so much wanted to put his arms around Chris and just hold him. Whoever or whatever took Jera is not leaving a psychic signature, said Anders. I'll give the toy car to my brother Alex to see if he can get any premonitions from it, said Anders. 

Chris walked Anders back to his house, once inside Chris literally grabbed Anders and kissed him. Chris stared down at Anders, what, said Anders? You are the only person on the face of the planet that holds complete control over me, said Chris. I couldn't resist you if I wanted too, said Chris. Chris pulled Anders against his chest and wrapped his arms around Anders, I love you so much Anders, said Chris. Anders returned home and called his brothers to come over. Anders had finished cooking when he heard his brothers come through the front door. Hey guys, said Anders. Alan and Alex sat down as Anders served the food. So how was your trip, asked Alex? It was good, said Anders smiling. Just good, said Alan? I bet you and Chris were naked most of the time, said Alex. 

The comment provoked Anders to laugh. I thought you and Chris weren't allowed to date each other, said Alan. Chris and I are... improvising, said Anders. You're in love with him, said Alex smiling. I am, said Anders giggling. I'm happy for you honey, just be careful, said Alan. Anders picked up the toy car he had found at the compound and handed it to Alex, see if you can get anything from this, said Anders. There is a nine-year-old boy that was abducted from Chris' pack and he may have touched this, said Anders. Alex held the toy car and closed his eyes. Anything, said Alan? Alex opened his eyes, nothing, said Alex. I'll try a spell when I get home, said Alex. Whatever it was that took Jera was the same thing that attacked me and killed one of Chris' pack members, said Anders. 

We have to get Jera back, said Anders. We will, said Alan. I'll go home and get started on the spell, said Alex. I'll go home and see if I can find anything on this thing, said Alan. Thanks guys, said Anders. Anders cleared the table after Alan and Alex left and was loading the dishwasher. Anders walked back into the dining room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Anders was startled by seeing a very tall and muscular man standing at the other end of the dining room. The man had to be at least seven feet tall, the man's dark red hair and beard framed his face and his intense green eyes were focused on Anders. Anders ran back into the kitchen and grabbed one of the potions from the cabinet. When Anders turned around the man was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Anders threw the potion striking the man in the abdomen causing a small explosion. 

The man didn't even flinch and stared at Anders. Anders ran and grabbed the man’s arm, PAIN, yelled Anders. The tall, muscular man looked down at Anders with a curious look, unfazed by Anders abilities. Anders quickly backed away from the man. I'm not going to hurt you, said the man. Who the hell are you, said Anders? I am Alpha-Alpha Cain, said the man and I am only here to talk to you. You're an Alpha-Alpha, Chris said that there were only four Alpha-Alpha's. Cain began to grin, I see why the alpha is so attracted to you, said Cain. So what do you want to talk to me about, asked Anders. Me and the other Alpha-Alpha's heard a rumor that you were forced to mate with Alpha Redfield and you not only survived but the mating did not take, said Cain. For the record, someone possessed Chris and forced him to mate with me, Chris was not responsible for what happened, said Anders.

Curious, said Cain. And you hold no ill feelings towards the Alpha for forcing you to mate with him, said Cain? No I don't, said Anders. Cain walked over to Anders, may I, said Cain? Anders nodded and allowed Cain to pull the collar of his shirt to the side and view where Chris had bitten him. Interesting, I see two healed bite marks and one that looks like it was recently given, said Cain. Anders had forgotten about the other times Chris had bitten him during their love making. Um...it's ...you see what happened was, said Anders as Cain held up his hand and laughed. Whomever Alpha Redfield chooses to be intimate with is none of my business, said Cain smiling. Anders could feel his face flush. Chris walked in the kitchen door and saw Cain, Chris immediately kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. 

Alpha-Alpha Cain, said Chris. Rise Alpha Redfield, said Cain. Chris stood and walked next to Anders standing slightly in front of Anders. Always an honor Alpha-Alpha Cain, may I asked what you are doing here at Anders, asked Chris? You can drop the formalities Chris, just call me Cain. I have been dispatched to investigate the rumors of a forced mating that didn't form a bond, said Cain. I can explain that, said Chris. Cain held up his hand, no need handsome Anders explained everything Chris, said Cain smiling. How about some coffee and cobbler, said Anders? Sounds delicious, said Cain. Anders cobbler is legendary, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. The three men sat on Anders deck and chatted while they ate. So Anders I also heard that you created a potion that prevented the mating bond from forming, said Cain. 

I didn't create it, I found it, said Anders. And it works, said Cain? It does, said Anders. Could I have a copy of this potion, asked Cain. Sure, would you like more cobbler, asked Anders. Yes please, it's delicious, said Cain. Anders is an amazing cook, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. I watched him fill a pot with water, throw in random things and an hour later I was eating one of the best stew I have ever had, said Chris. Fascinating, said Cain as he stroked his beard and looked at Chris' face. I'll be right back, said Anders as he picked up Cain and Chris' plates and walked into the kitchen. I know that look, said Cain looking at Chris. Chris smiled, I can't help it, I'm in love with Anders, said Chris. Chris I have no issue with you being with Anders seeing how a mating bond can't be formed between you two, said Cain. 

The other Alpha-Alpha's and your pack on the other hand would, said Cain. Anders is a witch and the law is clear about unions between shifters and witches, said Cain. The situation is however, rather unique, said Cain. We know that a bond can't be formed, but there is something else you need to know, said Cain. What is it, said Chris? Anders is a descendant of a union between a shifter and witch, said Cain. I know we discovered that a week ago, said Chris. Anders is a unique and rare individual Chris and there is a reason why you are so attracted and drawn to him, said Cain. Chris stared at Cain, Anders is an omega, said Cain. WHAT, said Chris. The scent that he has probably didn't start until he met you, you're an alpha and I think that is what triggered his omega scent, said Cain. 

I scented him more than five miles away while I was coming here, said Cain. Chris I'm going to ask the counsel for a special dispensation for you and Anders, said Cain. A special dispensation for what, said Chris. For you and Anders to get married, said Cain. Married, said Chris. Chris if Anders and you remain together without a bond it will attract other Alpha's who by law can challenge you for him, said Cain. Then there are the other Alpha-Alpha's said Cain. Chris I can tell you that when I scented Anders it took almost everything I had not to mate with him, said Cain. When the other Alpha-Alpha's find out they will come to investigate the claim, then they will fight until the death for Anders, said Cain, But if you marry Anders they cannot challenge you for him, said Cain. 

Anders returned to the table with more coffee and cobbler. Anders set down and handed Cain a piece of paper, this is the list of ingredients and the spell that needs to be cast, said Anders. Cain read the paper and chuckled, there are some.....interesting ingredients on here, said Cain. Anders I would like for you to accompany me and Chris back to see the pack, said Cain. Sure, although I'm not very welcomed, said Anders. Is that so, said Cain. It's because I'm a witch, said Anders. Cain followed Anders and Chris back to the pack and got out of the truck. Every head below them turned in Cain's direction as Cain allowed a howl to erupt from his throat. Every shifter including Chris kneeled and exposed their throats. Rise Alpha, said Cain to Chris. 

Chris stood and walked next to Anders. Take my arm Anders, said Cain as he offered Anders his arm. Anders looked at Chris and Chris nodded for him to take Cain's arm. Anders placed his arm around Cain's arm and began to walk down the hill. The shifters remained knelt on the ground with their throats exposed as Anders, Cain and Chris walked by. Cain walked up to the council members that kneeled before him , everyone rise said Cain. The council members and the other shifter all stood and welcomed Cain. I'm calling an emergency council meeting said Cain. We will begin when I return, said Cain. Council member Ben walked up to Anders and embraced him. It's good to see you Anders, said Ben. It's good to see you too, said Anders. 

Cain walked over to Chris. I'm going to take Anders for a walk and inform him of what he really is and what I'm about to do, said Cain. Chris nodded his agreement. Cain walked over to Anders and offered Anders his arm again. Walk with me Anders, we need to talk, said Cain. Anders took Cain's arm as the two walked on the path that led into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

So you said you needed to talk to me, said Anders as he walked holding Cain's arm. Cain smiled, how much do you know about wolf shifters, asked Cain? Not a whole lot, said Anders. Chris told me that you recently discover the truth about your lineage, said Cain. Yes, said Anders. Anders you are very special, the union between your ancestor and the Alpha-Alpha created a very special blood line, said Cain. Anders you are the culmination of centuries of waiting for the unique being you have become, said Cain. Being, said Anders? Cain stopped and turned to Anders, Anders do you know what an Omega is, asked Cain? No, said Anders. An Omega is the most desirable being on the planet to wolf shifters, said Cain. But I'm a witch not a shifter, said Anders. 

Yes, but the blood of an Alpha-Alpha runs through you and that is what has made you an Omega, said Cain. What makes Omega's so valuable, said Anders? Omega's are gifted for producing powerful Alpha's and Alpha-Alpha's, said Cain. Alpha's and Alpha-Alpha's would literally kill to have you, said Cain. Cain's expression changed as he looked down at Anders, Cain placed his hand gently on Anders cheek. I can't deny that I don't want you Anders, your face, your body, your scent all call to me, said Cain. Anders, I want you to mate with me, think of the powerful children we would have, said Cain. Being with an Alpha-Alpha I can make you feel unlike any man or Alpha ever could, said Cain. Mate with me Anders, be mine, said Cain as he kissed Anders. 

Anders broke the kiss and slapped Cain with everything he had, I LOVE CHRIS, yelled Anders and he grabbed his hand as pain radiated across it. OW, yelled Anders, as he held his hand. Cain composed himself, thank you Anders, said Cain. For what, breaking my hand on your face, said Anders? For bringing me back to my senses, said Cain. I apologized for my behavior, said Cain. Cain took Anders hand in his and began to lick the back of Anders hand, Cain closed his eyes as he continued to lick Anders hand. Anders taste was causing Cain to lose control as his canines fully extended scaping across Anders hand. I thank that's good said Anders, as he pulled his hand away from Cain. Cain stood up and looked down at Anders his canines fully extended and his eyes glowing green. 

It doesn't hurt any more, said Anders. Forgive me Anders, said Cain as he embraced Anders. Cain reached into his pocket and took out a red gemstone and placed it into Anders hand, may I connect with you, asked Cain? This isn't some weird shifter sex thing is it, asked Anders? No, it's a gift, said Cain. Alright, said Anders. Cain gently laid his forehead against Anders forehead and closed his eyes. Cain placed his hand over the red gemstone and breathed heavy. Cain pulled back from Anders, if you ever need me just close your hand around the gemstone and say my name, I will hear you, said Cain. So is there anything I can do to reverse this Omega thing, said Anders? I'm afraid not, said Cain. But there is a way that you can stop any other Alpha or Alpha-Alpha from pursuing you, said Cain? 

How, said Anders. You have to marry Chris, said Cain. But it's against shifter law for shifters and witches to be together, said Anders. Yes, but the mating bond cannot be formed between you two, and as an Omega you have a right under pack law to marry, said Cain. I'm going to meet with the counsel and ask that they approve the union, said Cain. And if they don't, said Anders. Cain leaned down to Anders, then I'll command it, said Cain smiling. Cain suddenly stands up straight and sniffs the air and looks to the left. What is it, said Anders? A young shifter in trouble, said Cain. Cain quickly removed his clothes and shifted, Cain was a gigantic red wolf with intense green eyes. Cain took off in the direction of the scent. Anders waited for Cain to return, there was a noise behind Anders and he turned. 

An emaciated looking creature with wolf features was coming towards Anders. Anders looked around for anything to use as a weapon but found nothing. The creature lunged at Anders knocking him to the ground and sinking its claws into his shoulder. Anders screamed out and grabbed the creature with both hands. AGONY, scream Anders as he focused all of his empathic energy into the creature. The creature cried out as it tensed and Anders pushed it off. Anders grabbed the creature again, PAIN, screamed Anders as the creature screamed and writhed on the ground, Anders could see the creature beginning to shift as if it was shifting back into its human form. The creature managed to swipe at Anders ankle striking him and cutting his ankle open. 

Anders yells and falls to the ground, the creature was recovering from Anders attack. There was a howl unlike anything Anders had ever heard and the creature turned and ran into the trees. Seconds later Cain is leaning over Anders looking down at him. ANDERS, said Cain. I'm alright said Anders. Chris was suddenly at Anders side, I'm alright, said Anders. Several shifted pack members went running past Anders and Chris in pursuit of the creature. You should heal him Alpha said Cain smiling down at the two men. Chris gently lifted Anders ankle up and began to lick at the wound. Sensation shot through Anders. Chris looked up at Anders and licked again making Anders draw in a deep breath. Careful Alpha, wouldn't want to make him lose control, smiled Cain. 

Chris carried Anders back to his house and fixed Anders and Cain something to eat. Chris sat down next to Anders, how are you feeling, asked Chris? I'm fine, said Anders. You found Jera, said Chris. No I didn't, said Anders. I found him but I told everyone that you did, said Cain. Why, said Anders. Because it's a good way for you to gain the respect of the pack, said Cain smiling. Cain stood, I have to go and meet with the counsel, said Cain. Anders stood and walked over to Cain, thank you Cain, said Anders. Cain reached down and took Anders chin in his hand, you're welcome, said Cain. Take good care of him Alpha, said Cain as he turned and left. Chris walked over to Anders and put his arms around him, Chris suddenly pulled back from Anders and looked down at him. 

What, said Anders. Cain is connected to you, said Chris. Yeah, he asked me if he could connect with me when we were walking, said Anders. Chris stared down at Anders. I'm sorry Chris did I do something wrong. asked Anders? No, said Chris as he placed his arms around Anders. If there is anyone on the planet that I would want looking out for you it would be an Alpha-Alpha, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Cain stood before the council, Cain explained to the counsel about Anders being an Omega. The only way to protect Anders and keep civil war from erupting among the other packs is for Anders and Chris to join in a union, said Cain. The law is specific about shifters and witches marrying, said Council member Ben. Anders and Chris cannot form a mating bond, that's already been proven, said Cain. 

Their union poses no threat to shifters, and if anyone else has any other idea's I'm listening, said Cain. There was a knock at Chris' door, Chris opened the door to find a pack member standing there. The pack member bowed his head, the council request you and Anders to come and speak with them. Thank you, said Chris. Chris walked over to Anders and hugged him, I can feel your nervousness, said Chris. Cain will not allow any harm to come to you and neither will I, said Chris. Anders and Chris walked to the council chamber and found the members and Cain waiting. Alpha, Anders, said Cain. Please sit, said Cain. The counsel and I have reached a decision, said Cain. The counsel and I will allow the union between the two of you, but only after the pack has voted, said Cain. 

Voted, said Anders. Yes, said Cain. If the pack agrees to allow the union then I will marry the two of you, said Cain. If the pack votes against the union, we will still allow the union, but Chris you will have to give up your position as Alpha, said Cain. I agree, said Chris. NO, said Anders standing up. HOLD YOUR TONGUE, said council member Mark as he stood. Cain had Mark by the throat as he looked down at Mark his canines extended and his eyes glowed green. Anders is an Omega and is due the same respect as any shifter, said Cain as he squeezed Mark's throat. Anders holds a sacred position among shifters and you will honor him as such, said Cain. Mark gurgled as his eyes rolled back in his head. Anders walked over to Cain and placed his hand on Cain's arm, Cain please, said Anders. 

Cain released Mark and turned to Anders. I will not tolerate disrespect, said Cain. Cain released Mark and he fell to the floor. The other council members were standing as Cayden walked over to Cain. Alpha-Alpha Cain, please forgive Anders for touching you, he does not know our ways yet, said Cayden. Just so the council knows, I connected with Anders earlier and not only may he call upon me at any time, but he has my permission to touch me any time any way he wants, said Cain. Cain looked at Anders and winked.


End file.
